More Than Anyone
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Akan Kulakukan apa saja, untuk Dirimu yang Kucintai lebih dari siapapun. A Crime/Horor Thriller Fiction, Boy's Love. Terinspirasi: DEATH BELL. Final Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Korean Thriller "Death Bell", namun cerita di dalamnya tidak berisikan soal-soal pelajaran untuk dijawab. Chingu bisa menebak pelakunya nanti :)**

**Disclaimer: SMEnt**

**Warning: OOC, Boy's Love, Typos, Gore, Death Chara. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>anata to iu sora no naka<em>**

**_boku dake wo tojikomete_**

**_mou dokoemo ikanai yo_**

**_mou dokonimo ikanai de_**

Siwon tersenyum. Iris matanya tak berhenti melirik sederet kalimat berbahasa Jepang yang ada di secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Siwonnie.. Kau terus tersenyum sejak semenit yang lalu! Seperti orang tak waras!" dengan cepat Heechul merebut kertas itu.

"Hyung!" Siwon berdecak kesal. Tapi aksi protesnya itu hanya dibalas senyuman licik pemuda cantik tersebut. Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Siwon.

Kangin, Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Yunho juga Jaejoong ikut serta mengerubuni Heechul, penasaran dengan isi kertas itu. Kangin mendengus, "Lirik lagi eh? Secret Adminermu manis sekali Won-ah! Hahahaha!" Jaejoong ikut tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa harus kalian tertawakan? Bukankah bagus, kalau ternyata ada yang menyukai Siwon? Kalian terlalu iri padanya!" sergah sebuah suara. "Bukankah begitu? Ne, Sungmin.." lanjut Kibum menyikut sahabat di sampingnya.

Mendengar pembelaan dari Pemuda itu membuat Siwon tersenyum malu. Rona di wajah tampannya tak lagi bisa disembunyikan. Siwon merebut kembali kertas itu dari Heechul dan menyimpannya. Tak disadarinya sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Pintu geser kelas terbuka menimbulkan deritan keras di lantai. "Ya! Kalian lihat? Aku bawa kamera! Ayo kita foto bersama!" seru Leeteuk yang baru saja datang.

Menganggap itu ide bagus.. Mereka semua melangkah mendekati Leeteuk. Sementara yang lain sudah siap, Kibum tengah berusaha menarik sahabatnya. "Minnie-ah! Ayo cepat" ucapnya, membuat Sungmin menghela nafas.

EunHae yang sudah tidak sabar ikut berseru keras, "Bbali! Bbali!"

Leeteuk segera mengatur waktu pada Kamera.. setelah dirasa cukup, dengan cepat ia kembali dalam kelompok dan mempersiapkan pose-nya sendiri.

"Semua siap?"

"Hana.. Dul.. Set!"

Detik itu juga, blitz kamera menangkap momen kebersamaan Mereka.

**.**

**.**

**_Dare Yori_**

-**More Than Anyone**-

"A Thriller Fanfiction"

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1 tahun kemudian…_

"Pagi, Sungmin-ah!" merasa ada yang menyapanya, Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya pemuda dengan gummy smile yang biasa Ia lihat.

"Hyukkie… Ini sudah Istirahat siang. Darimana saja?" tanya Sungmin seraya merobek bungkusan roti krim strawberry-nya.

Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah bangku dan duduk diatasnya. "Biarkan Aku Minnie.. Toh sebentar lagi ada kelas musim panas. Tak apa kan aku ingin mengambil waktu santaiku sekarang?"

"Yah.. Kau juga berhasil membuat Leeteuk-hyung mengomel karena ketidakhadiranmu tadi pagi! Kau niat ikut klub tidak sih?"

Eunhyuk menggaruk pelan hidungnya, "Aku ingin bertemu Donghae.."

Baru saja Sungmin ingin menyumpal mulut Eunhyuk karena merasa tidak dihiraukan omongannya, Bel masuk berbunyi. Tak mempedulikan Sungmin, Eunhyuk melenggang pergi.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, ingatannya kembali pada satu tahun yang lalu. Pada seseorang yang telah tiada..

"Memikirkan apa, Min?" suara seseorang menginterupsi dirinya. Lengan kokoh Orang itu memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi Sungmin, "Ada apa, Chagiya?"

Sungmin menggeleng "Tidak Aku-.. Ah.. Mr. Shin sudah masuk. Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu, Kyu.." dengan sedikit tak rela, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya itu. Mereka kembali memperhatikan Mr. Shin. Guru Mereka.

**.**

"Baiklah, sekali lagi Saya ingatkan. Lusa akan diadakan Kelas musim panas. Giliran pertama adalah Kelas ini" jelas Mr. Shin seraya membereskan perlengkapan mengajarya.

Mendengar itu, seluruh Murid mendesah malas. "BUUUUUU!" Eunhyuk bersorak paling keras.

'plak'

"Seonsaengnim! Sakit.." Eunhyuk mengaduh kesakitan saat mendapati Mr. Shin memukulnya dengan gulungan buku. "YAH! Tidak perlu protes! Kalian juga! Persiapkan diri Kalian untuk dua hari kedepan!"

"NEEE!" kembali seruan malas serempak Mereka ajukan.

Sungmin tak menghiraukan sekitarnya. Ia kembali tertuju pada seseorang yang baru Ia ketahui tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Siwon-ah…?"

**.**

_2 hari kemudian, Kelas Musim Panas…_

"Aku masih ngantuk…" ucap Kangin merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Di sebelahnya Hangeng menguap lebar.

"Matahari bahkan belum muncul.." keluh beberapa siswa

"Jangan malas seperti itu.. toh kelas Musim panas ini cuma dua hari saja kan" omel Leeteuk. Murid-Murid lain tak mengindahkannya.

Kelas Musim panas _Chonggyuui_ High School (sekolah khusus laki-laki) di laksanakan perkelas. Masing-masing kelas mendapat jadwal Kelas Musim panas selama dua hari dan tinggal di asrama yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah.

Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya. Aku pergi dulu…".

"Mau kemana, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan "Biasa, Hyung.." jawabnya lalu melenggang keluar kelas.

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang langsung bergelayut manja pada kekasihnya, memuat Sungmin bergerak tak nyaman.

"Tidak perlu mengumbar kemesraan di sini! Dasar!" cela Yunho. Ia sedikit Iri pada Kyuhyun yang bisa bertingkah seperti itu.

"Hn" gumam Kyuhyun singkat.

"Issh!" Yunho menggeram pelan. 'dasar bocah!' pikir Yunho kesal. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, mencoba memeluknya. "Aku sedang sibuk, Jung Yunho!" kata-kata tegas dari Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"BooJae!" Yunho mendengus keras. Melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya itu membuat Siwon mengulum senyum.

"Aku mau ke toilet!" Yesung yang entah kenapa berwajah masam segera bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Seonsaengnim kok tidak datang-datang ya?" seorang murid bernama Ji Hoon mulai menutup bukunya. Bosan menunggu.

"Entahlah.. bukannya bagus kalau si tetua itu tidak masuk? Kelas musim panas akan lebih bebas.." jawab temannya.

"Hei! Kalian lihat Wookie?" tanya Heechul yang baru sajamasuk kelas. "Aku ingin memberikan partiturnya yang ketinggalan.." lanjutnya.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Wookie saja Heechul-hyung. Pagi-pagi begini biasanya dia main piano di ruang musik, kan?" jawab Sungmin.

Heechul menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah.." Ia lalu berlari mencari Ryeowook.

"Hangeng… aku ngantuk…" Kangin menguap lebar. "Sama saja denganku kalau begitu.." Hangeng merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Hangeng menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, mencoba membuatnya tersadar akan rasa malas yang sudah menyerang.

"Babo! Jangan nguap selebar it-.."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" sebuah teriakan keras menginterupsi kalimat Leeteuk.

Serentak para siswa itu terkejut mendengar teriakan yang begitu keras. Hangeng segera berdiri, "Chullie!" mengetahui itu suara kekasihnya, Hangeng bergegas mencari Heechul.

Merasa penasaran, siswa yang lain-pun berlari menyusul Hangeng. Koridor sekolah tampak sepi.

Hangeng mendapati kekasihnya tengah terduduk di depan ruang musik. Wajahnya begitu ketakutan. "Chullie! Ada apa?"

"Hyung!" Sungmin ikut mendekati Heechul.

Wajah Heechul memucat. Dan dengan gemetar Ia menunjuk sesuatu yang menyita perhatiannya. Berpasang-pasang mata kini mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Heechul. Hangeng terbelak.

"AAA!" Leeteuk terjatuh dengan segera Kangin menangkapnya. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakan yang lebih keras.

Sungmin terpana. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutupi wajah Sungmin dalam dekapannya. "jangan.. Jangan dilihat lagi.." ucapnya pelan, sementara Sungmin mulai terisak.

Yang lain tak bisa bergerak. Mata mereka menatap tak percaya.

Di hadapan Mereka, sebuah grand piano hitam.

Seseorang yang Mereka kenal terbujur kaku diatas tuts-tuts piano yang mengkilap. Tangannya terjulur kebawah, membuat aliran darah segar menetes di lantai ruangan. Matanya memandang sayu dengan sebuah pisau besar menancap menembus tengkuknya.

"WOOKIE-AH!"

.

_To be continued…._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: Bird (Yuuya Matsushita)<strong>

**A/N: Huff.. selesai juga chapter ini… sebenernya fic ini udah lama dibuat saat Saya lagi demen-demennya sama Death Bell. Ada yang suka juga? Di cerita ini Saya katakan sekali lagi enggak ada yang namanya 'soal-soal pelajaran' yang harus dipecahkan. Mengingat Saya tidak terlalu pintar hitung menghitung.**

**Bakal banyak yang namanya 'kematian karakter' di sini. Saya harap Kalian bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Hehehe..**

**Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, Chingudeul!**

**RnR, Onegai?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Typo (s), Boy's Love, Gore, Bloody Scene, Death Chara.**

**Disclaimer: SMEnt**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Dare Yori**_

**-More Than Anyone-**

' A Thriller Fanfiction'

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"WOOKIE-AH!" Jaejoong berlari menghampiri sosok sahabatnya yang bersimbah darah.

Yunho menatap teman-temannya yang lain. "Ambulans! Cepat panggil Ambulans!" serunya. Kyuhyun segera merogoh saku celananya, mencoba menghubungi sesuatu "Tidak ada sinyal"

Hangeng, Siwon dan Kangin ikut mengambil handphone Mereka. "Sial! Benar-benar tidak ada sinyal!" Hangeng menggeram kesal. Dipeluknya tubuh Heechul yang masih gemetar.

Hangeng berdiri. "Aku akan cari pertolongan di luar. Heechul-ah… Aku pergi dulu, Kau di sini bersama yang lain." Katanya perlahan. Heechul tak bergeming.

"Aku ikut Hyung!" pinta Siwon sedikit memaksa. Hangeng mengangguk dan kemudian Ia bergegas pergi bersama Siwon.

"Terlambat.. Wookie- Wo..Wookie sudah…"Jaejoong tak lagi menahan air matanya. Yunho mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

Semua masih terdiam, mendalami pikiran masing-masing. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Tidak ada yang berbicara. Begitu sepi sampai ada suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kalian sedang apa berkumpul di sana?" Leeteuk menoleh. Eunhyuk dengan baju olah raga seraya membawa tas ransel.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Leeteuk dengan cepat memeluknya, Ia menangis.."Hyukkie.. Wookie.. Dia.." Eunhyuk akhirnya mengetahuinya. "Ba..Bagai.. bagaimana? Ke.. kenapa?" bulir air mata kini menggantung di sudut matanya.

Kangin menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa pakai baju olah raga, Hyuk? Mana seragammu?"

Eunhyuk menatapnya, "Eh? Ini.. tadi lapar dan mencoba melihat kantin. Di sana Aku ketumpahan bahan makanan.. jad karena itu seragamku kotor.. iya! Karena itu!" jawabnya gugup. Ia kembali melirik grand piano di ruang musik tersebut.

"Hyukkie! Maaf Aku baru datang!" Donghae berhenti dari kegiatan larinya. Nafasnya tersenggal. Ia menatap janggal pada semua siswa yang tengah terdiam.

"Huh? Ada ap-.." sepertinya Ia sudah mengerti. Rahangnya mengeras.

Kembali ke awal. Suasana hening.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya pada Sungmin saat dirasanya Sungmin sudah cukup tenang. Sungmin mengusap wajahnya. "Yesung-hyung?"

"Kalian ini! Aku cari di kelas tapi tidak ada!" gerutu pemuda tampan yang baru saja ikut berkumpul.

"Kenapa Kalian berwajah seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya. Karena tidak ada yang menjawab, Ia putuskan ikut melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruang musik.

Matanya terpaku pada apa yang tengah Ia lihat. Seseorang yang Ia kenal begitu baik. Wajahnya yang terkejut kembali datar tak ada perubahan. Semua yang ada di sana merasa bingung dengan sifatnya. Kenapa ia bertingkah biasa-biasa saja?.

"Kemana Hangeng dan Siwon?" tanya seorang murid bernama Minho yang baru sadar akan keterlambatan Hyung Mereka.

"Lebih baik Kita menyusul Mereka. Jangan ada yang menyentuh Wookie sampai ada pihak kepolisian yang datang." Tegas Kangin. Semuanya mengangguk.

Mereka semua lalu menyusul ke pintu keluar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Pintu ini dikunci?" Taemin menyambar salah satu gembok. Kangin yang kesal segera mencoba mendrobak kasar dan hasilny-pun nihil. Pintu dari besi itu tak kunjung bergeser. "Sial!" Kangin mengumpat.

Kyuhyun ingin ikut membantu. Namun ketika Ia mengambil ancang-ancang lankah mundur, kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang licin.

"Aduh! Apa sih, ini?" Sungmin menoleh ke bawah kaki kekasihnya. Cairan merah kental? Sungmin tau ini apa..tapi di saat seperti ini Ia berusaha untuk tidak tau. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi hingga cairan ini ada di dekatnya.

Tatapan Sungmin kembali menelusuri jejak tetesan itu. Ia berjalan lumayan jauh meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain. Cairan merah itu berhenti di sini. Tak ada jejaknya lagi tapi malah menetes bertambah banyak.

Tunggu. 'menetes'? Jantungnya berdegup keras. Dengan takut dan perlahan, Sungmin mulai menengadahkan kepalanya.

Tubuh itu… tubuh tegap lengkap dengan seragam, menggantung di langit-langit dengan kepala yang sepertinya menembus triplek kayu diatasnya hingga tak terlihat. Cairan pekat itu terus mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kanan yang terpanggal.

Sungmin tak bergerak. Ia kenal tubuh ini.. Siapa pemilik tubuh ini. Ia kenal dari sebuah jam bermerk yang di pakai di sebelah kiri tangan itu, lalu badge emas yang tersemat di bagian dada kemejanya.

Ia tahu tubuh siapa yang kini tidak bernyawa di depannya. Sungmin tahu karena Ia mengenal baik orang ini. Orang yang selalu dipujanya dalam hati, Orang yang membuatnya bertepuk sebelah tangan…

Sungmin menangkupkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang basah. Basah karena air mata yang tak henti mengalir di sisi wajah manisnya, "Siwon… Siwon-ah…"

**.**

_To be Continued…_

**.**

* * *

><p>Bales Review…<p>

**Someone**: Hai 'seseorang' :) haha! Kita sama rupanya. Daebak! Liat di chapter berikut y.. makasih udh review..

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**: Annyeong :) alurnya agak melenceng dari DB kok (geplaked). Ayo! Ayo! Nonton! Seru lho pembunuhannya, walau gg sekejam SAW.. makasih y, udah review..

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**: hehehe.. maksih –senyamsenyum gaje-. Eh? Kamu udah nebak Yesung sama Siwon? Hm.. ada bnernya.. ada salahnya.. –rajam- makasih udh review!

**LittleLiappe**: masih ada lagi lho yang mati.. –senyum psikopat-. Makasih udah review :)

**7yol**: suka juga ya? Ini inspirasinya dari dua-duanya.. DB 1 menurutku lebih seru dengan soal-soal yang menantang. DB 2 aku ambil karena motif pembunuhannya 'pembalasan dendam gitu deh..' eh? Dua-duanya sama deng.. makasih udah review..

**Diidactorlove**: iya.. nanti oppadeul bkal Aku paksain mati di sini.. –dituntut soo man- makasih udah review..

**Kanna Ayasaki**: Makasih udah review.. Ayo coba nonton DB 1! Menurutku sih DB 1 lebih seru dari sekuelnya..

**rHeitawoo**: Maaf ya.. nanti masih banyak yang Saya matiin di sini –injeked- makasih buat reviewnya :)

**Nikwon**: Makasih reviewnya.. ini udah aku apdet.. maaf kalau pendek :(

**rYaoi Shippe**: DB dua-duanya kok.. yesung ke toilet mungkin karena panggilan alam atau mungkin memang ada maksud lain.. tunggu aja! Makasih udah review!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Di Chapter depan mungkin bakal Uru tampilin pembunuhannya.. lagi nunggu Psikopat mode: ON-nya nih..

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, Chingudeul!

**RnR,** Onegai?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SMEnt**

**Warning: Sama dengan chapter sebelumnya.**

**Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yunho, Yesung, Jaejoong, Hangeng, Ryeowook, Kibum.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Dare Yori**

-**_More Than Anyone_**-

'A Thriller Fanfiction'

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon.. Siwon-ah.."

Isak Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi, dan sepertinya terdengar oleh para sahabatnya. "Minnie-ah.. Kau kenap-" kembali semua orang dikejutkan dengan sosok yang menggantung tersebut.

"Dia…?"

"Siwon… Siwon-ah.." kembali isak Sungmin terdengar.

Heechul meremas rambutnya, kepalanya entah kenapa terasa berat saat ini. Ia berfikir keras, mencoba menyimpulkan. Pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang saat ini berdiri paling belakang.

"Kau! Kau pasti yang yang sudah melakukan semua ini, kan? Ini ulahmu!" teriak pemuda cantik itu sarkastik.

"Atas dasar apa Kau menuduhku dengan bualanmu itu?" kata Yesung datar. Sikapnya tetap tenang.

"Mengaku saja! Aku tahu itu Kau!" teriak Heechul lagi.

Kebingungan melanda semua orang. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuahkan pertengkaran hebat, bahkan atar sahabat.

"Kemana saja Kau saat Wookie terbunuh? Bahkan Kau tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun saat melihat jasadnya! Orang macam apa Kau ini?" lanjut Heechul tak kalah keras.

Kedua alis Yesung mengkerut. "Bukankah sudah kubilang Aku pergi ke toilet? Yang seharusnya Kau curigai adalah Kekasihmu itu! Mana Dia sekarang?" jawab Yesung. Suaranya kian meninggi.

'Plak!'

Semua menatap tak percaya pada Heechul yang berlari menerjang Yesung dan menamparnya. Yunho berusaha mendiamkan, namun Heechul segera mendorong tubuhnya.

"Hangeng tidak sepertimu, brengsek! Kau kan yang membunuh Wookie? Kau bertengkar dengannya minggu yang lalu, bukan? Jangan berusaha menutupinya!" bentak Heechul.

Wajah Yesung menegang, giginya bergemeretak menahan marah. "Kau-"

"Berhenti! Berhenti Kalian!" Teriak Leeteuk. Sang ketua kelas itu segera menarik Heechul menjauh dari Yesung.

"Apa yang Kalian ributkan di saat-saat seperti ini? Bagaimana Kalian bisa saling menuduh seperti ini?" Leeteuk mencoba tegar, namun tangannya tak henti-hentinya menghapus air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Kumohon… jangan seperti ini.. bukankah Kita semua teman?" Jaejoong ikut maju ambil suara.

Yesung mendengus, Ia berbalik berniat pergi. "Aku mau pergi! Kalian semua menyebalkan!"

Heechul menyipitkan matanya, "Huh.. berpura-pura pergi padahal Kau ingin merencanakan kematian Kami, bukan?" ucapnya sinis. Yesung terdiam, namun Ia kembali melenggang pergi. Donghae terus menatapnya dalam diam, menatap punggung Yesung yang kian menghilang dari pandangan.

**.**

**.**

Semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas untuk menenangkan diri. Ya, kembali tanpa Yesung tentunya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dengan Yesung-hyung?" tanya Changmin takut-takut. Heechul mendelik "Lebih baik jangan ngomongin dia lagi!" Heechul kembali Ia merasa begitu bersalah saat menuduh sahabatnya sendiri. Pikirannya sekarang terpaut pada Hangeng yang saat ini masih belum diketahui keberadaanya. Apa memang…?

"Apa kita bisa keluar dari sini?" Taemin, siswa paling kecil di kelas mereka mulai gemetar ketakutan. Minho menepuk-nepuk kepalanya singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang keamanan? Mungkin ada kunci cadangan?" ide itu terlontar dari Yunho. "Mungkin Saja! Ayo kita lihat!" seru Kangin. Yunho menggangguk.

"Kalian semua di sini! Ingat jangan kemana-mana! Aku, Yunho dan Donghae akan memeriksa Ruang keamanan.." seru Kangin lagi. Leeteuk menatapnya cemas, "Berhati-hatilah.." bisiknya pelan.

Sepeninggal Kangin, Yunho dan Donghae. Semua kembali terdiam. Sungmin menunduk, tangannya merogoh saku celana mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya berubah, ia kembali meraba-raba saku celananya, Ia lalu memeriksa saku yang sebelahnya lagi.

Kemana benda itu? Benda sepenting itu kenapa bisa hilang? Bagaimana ini? 'jangan-jangan tertinggal di dekat Siwon atau di tempat Ryeowook? Tapi itu kan…' Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa Minnie-hyung?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin berdiri, membuat beberapa murid menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku.. Aku ingin kembali ke.. ke tempat Siwon.. A..Ada yang tertinggal Di.. Disana.." katanya terbata-bata.

"Biar kutemani Hyung.." Kyuhyun ikut berdiri.

Sungmin menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. "Tidak. Biar Aku sendiri."

"Tapi-.."

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa, Kyu.. Aku hanya mengambilnya sebentar. La..lagi pula koridor tempat Si..Siwon dekat dengan kelas ini.." potong Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk.

Ia menatap Sungmin yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan tatapan khawatir.

**.**

**.**

Kaki itu melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Grand Piano. Yesung berhenti saat dirinya tepat di samping tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. Ia baru saja pergi ke kantin untuk mengambil minuman yang dicampurkan dengan es.

"Wookie-ah.."

**_(Flashback)_**

_Seminggu yang lalu.._

"_Sudah kubilang Aku tidak pergi bersama Donghae-hyung! Jangan salah paham dulu!" sosok kecil itu gemetar mencoba menjelaskan._

"_Jangan bohong Kim Ryeowook!" pemuda di hadapannya berteriak marah._

"_Hyung.. sudah.. jangan marahi Wookie lagi.." pemuda tampan satunya mencoba menenangkan._

"_Dia berbohong padaku, Siwonnie!" gertak Yesung pada Siwon._

_Di ruangan itu lima orang berdiri tegang. Yesung, Ryeowook dan Siwon serta Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berada di sudut ruangan._

_Yesung yang marah tengah menuduh Ryeowook kalau Ia bertemu diam-diam dengan Donghae. Tangan Eunhyuk terkepal keras, hatinya panas mendengar tuduhan tersebut. Ia hampir saja termakan omongan yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae, kekasihnya berhubungan dengan Ryeowook._

"_Wookie tidak berbohong Hyung!" sergah Donghae cepat._

"_Hyung! Kau kan tau kebiasaanku bermain piano pagi-pagi sebelum kelas dimulai? Kenapa Kau bisa tak percaya?" suara Ryeowook mulai serak menahan tangis._

"_Jangan bohong! Jangan bohong!" Yesung tetap pada pendiriannya._

**_(Flashback off)_**

Yesung mulai menangis. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Ia yang bertengkar dengan Kekasihnya. Ia bahkan belum meminta maaf akibat rasa cemburunya itu.

Tapi semuanya terlambat. Ryeowook sudah.. Kekasihnya sudah tiada. Rasa penyesalan di hatinya kian menumpuk dan semakin menebal. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Wookie-ah.."

Tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit yang dingin. Tak dipedulikannya perintah Kangin untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh itu sampai pihak kepolisian datang.

"Wookie-ah.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.." lirihnya. Dikecupnya wajah Ryeowook sekilas. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan singkat ini. Ia berfikir keras. Siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini sebenarnya?

Yesung berjengit. Rasanya kakinya menginjak sesuatu. "Hn? Tali karet?"diambilnya tali panjang tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada vas bunga di meja sudut yang terjatuh.

Ia mendekati meja tersebut. Basah. Kenapa meja ini bisa basah? Setahunya bunga palsu dari vas yang tejatuh itu tidak memerlukan air.

"Dingin.." air dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulit jemarinya. Yesung mendongak ke atas. Didapatinya senar piano yang panjang. Panjangnya mencapai bingkai lukisan di dinding. Ia mencoba menelusuri senar piano itu namun sinar matahari yang menembus jendela menyilaukan pandangannya.

Hari sudah siang rupanya. Tangan Yesung mengambil gelas minumannya. 'cih..' musim panas ini mataharinya terik sekali. Bahkan sebanyak apapun batu es yang Yesung masukan dalam minumannya bisa mencair dalam sekejap.

Yesung tersentak. Ia kembali pada meja yang basah tersebut. Air dingin ini, jangan-jangan… es yang mencair..?

Pikirannya berjalan cepat. Apa ada suatu trik?

'Karet ini bisa dikaitkan pada sudut lukisan. Pisau yang dijepit pada karet ditarik dengan senar piano, didiamkan di sudut dinding'. Yesung mulai menerka-nerka.

'Ujung senar piano lalu ditarik sampai ke vas bunga ini.. tapi vas tidak mungkin kuat ya?' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

Ia kembali merenung. 'Bongkahan es pasti bisa.. ya.. bongkahan es menahan senar.. Ryeowook biasa memainkan piano di pagi hari… Di pagi hari matahari yang muncul pasti bisa mencairkan esnya.. esnya mencair… senar piano lepas, lalu pisaunya…'

Yesung sedikit merinding memikirkan kelanjutannya. "Apa Ryeowook terbunuh akibat trik yang direncanakan ini? bukan langsung dari tangan Si pembunuh?" gumamnya. "Kalau benar... berarti setiap orang dikelas itu punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya.."

Ia kembali menatap Ryeowook.. Dirinya mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu.. yang tau kebiasaan Ryeowook di pagi hari kan hanya Aku dan Sung-…"

'Krieeettt'

Pintu ruang musik terbuka. Yesung berbalik menoleh kebelakang. Di dapatinya seseorang yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau kan.."

'BUAAGGGHHH!' tongkat baseball yang dibawa orang itu menghantam kepala Yesung keras.

**.**

_To be Continued…_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: The Slightly Chipped FullMoon – Iwasaki Taku (Kuroshitsuji II)<strong>

Bales Review..

**LittleLiappe**: Enggak kok.. enggak, di chap ini Kyu enggak mati.. tapi Saya enggak tau kedepannya gimana.. –diharakiri-

**Nikwon**: Di sini udah Aku kasih secuil clue-nya lho –dibakar habis- keliatan enggak?

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy:** di chapter ini ada bagian Yesung-nya lho. He..he.. Ayo analisis lagi, udah aku selipin beberapa petunjuk di sini. Panggil Saya, Uru aja :)

**Diidactorlove**: Hm? Eunhyuk? Kenapa Kamu bisa duga eunhyuk? Hayo… di chap ini lebih jelas lho.. walau seupil doing.. :) –taboked-

**Lee Hae Kyu**: Death Bell itu film Thriller yang butuh otak juga.. Setiap Kamu mau menolong teman yang di siksa atau yang disembunyikan, kamu harus ngerjain suatu soal. Kalau soalnya salah atau lama menjawab sampai waktu yang ditentukan habis. Maka matilah temanmu! Saya enggak terlalu suka SAW, terlalu sadis.. Ayo lebih di analisis lagi pelakunya siapa..

**Kanna Ayasaki**: DB 1 memang lebih manthab! (.)b. bagian sadisnya nanti dulu ya.. jiwa psikopat belum merasuki tubuh nih..

**rHeitawoo**: jangan terjebak sama waktu selang pembunuhan di chap yang lalu lho.. di chap ini.. ada ulasannya nih.. –begaya kya majalah-

**7yol males login**: Enggak kok.. bukan 'pembunuh'nya tapi 'pembunuhan'nya.. kalau pembunuhnya sih.. chap depan-depan aja.. khukhu..

**Fishypussy**: Seremnya udah keliatan? Beneran? Tapi maaf.. nanti sadisnya besok-besok aja ya? Ayo ditebak pelakunya..

**Thunder's girl**: Hehe.. makasih buanyak ya :D udah bisa nebak pelakunya?

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**: Maksudmu anak yang tertindas kaya di DB 2 itu? Saya enggak terlalu ngikutin itu kok.. jdnya enggak ada. Kalo nonton SAW sendirian saya baru enggak berani..

**A/N: Trik pembunuhan ini diambil dari komik '12 Signs of Zodiak' karya Natsumi Ando-sensei. Jangan tertipu dengan beberapa kalimat. Di chap ini, mungkin akan sedikit membuat Kalian terkecoh. hehehe.. :). Makasih banyak buat Kalian semua.. reviewer, Reader, Silent Reader And You! Makasih banyak! Apa Saya harus naikin ratingnya mengingat ini adalah Gore?  
><strong>

**RnR, _Onegai?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Dare Yori**

_**-More Than Anyone-**_

'A Thriller Fanfiction'

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'BRAAKK!'

Pintu ruang keamanan itu sukses didobrak Kangin dan Yunho. Nafas Mereka sedikit tersenggal.

"Sebaiknya Kita cepat menemukan kuncinya, Aku tidak mau membuat yang lain khawatir." Kata Kangin. Yunho mengangguk. Dengan tergesa-gesa Mereka membongkar laci meja, juga lemari di ruangan tersebut.

Sementara Kangin masih berkutat untuk mencari kunci cadangan, Yunho menatap beberapa perangkat komputer di atas meja. "SHIT!" Yunho menggebrak meja keras, membuat Kangin yang tengah berjongkok menjadi kaget.

"Yunho? Apa sih?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Kangin! Lihat komputer ini!" perintah Yunho. Kangin melirik benda tersebut. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"komputer di ruang ini, tersambung dengan Kamera pengawas kan? Kamera pengawas ini tersebar di seluruh sudut sekolah, kan?" tanya sedikit berteriak.

Kangin mulai menyadari sesuatu, tangannya menyentuh layar monitor. "Selama ini.. Kita diawasi?" Kangin balik bertanya. "Coba kita lihat, rekamannya! Mungkin ada sedikit petunjuk!" serunya.

Yunho segera duduk, dan mencoba membuka program dalam komputer pengawas tersebut. "Tidak bisa. Dipakaikan password!" Yunho mulai menggerakan jemarinya pada keyboard, mencoba berbagai password yang mungkin bisa diakses.

Kangin kembali mencari kunci, Ia membongkar semua tempat yang ada. Namun sedetik kemudian Ia terdiam. "Yunho-ah.."

Yunho menoleh padanya, "Hm? Apa?"

"Dimana Donghae?"

**.**

**.**

"Ukh.." Yesung meringis saat perih di kepalanya mulai menyerang.

"Sudah bangun, Hyung? Kalau hanya Aku sendirian, tidak akan asyik.." gumam seorang pemuda di samping Yesung.

Yesung menggeram dipukulnya wajah pemuda itu, "Brengsek! Jadi Kau yang sudah membunuh Wookie? Kau yang membunuhnya!". Pemuda itu menatap Yesung tajam.

Yesung mencoba berdiri namun dengan cepat pemuda itu menusukkan sebuah linggis berkarat pada paha Yesung. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" Yesung berteriak kesakitan, linggis itu merobek daging tubuhnya. Darah kental mulai mengotori lantai ruangan.

"Jangan pergi dulu Hyung.. Aku kan belum selesai.." Pemuda itu masih menatap Yesung.

"KAU GILA! KAU GILAAA!" Yesung memegangi lututnya. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya, ditujukan pada pemuda gila di depannya. Pemuda itu menarik linggis itu dari tempat pertama yang Ia tusukan, "GGAHHH!" geram kesakitan menggema dalam ruang musik yang kedap suara.

"AGGHH!" kembali Yesung berteriak keras saat linggis panjang itu memukul kedua lengannya. Tanggannya terasa kelu untuk digerakkan.

"Keadaan kakimu parah sekali, Hyung.. Kau pasti diamputasi nantinya." Pemuda itu memandang kaki Yesung yang sudah 'rusak' itu. "Tapi.. 'sekarang' itu lebih baik daripada 'nanti' bukan?" tanyanya seraya mengulum senyum.

Pemuda itu beranjak mendekati grand piano besar. Dirobeknya dengan kasar seragam Ryeowook yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Yesung mencoba merangkak keluar dari tempat itu, namun pemuda itu kembali menginjak kaki Yesung yang terluka. Membuat 'hyung'-nya itu melenguh kesakitan.

"Lepaskan! Kau gila! Brengsek! DASAR KEPARAT!" teriak Yesung.

"Terserah apa katamu, Hyung. Yang penting sekarang Aku harus cepat bereskan semua ini. Waktuku tidak banyak." Pemuda itu menginjak tangan Yesung kemudian menyumpalkan kain ke mulutnya.

"NgghhNghh!" Yesung memberontak. Tapi tubuhnya begitu sakit untuk digerakan.

"Tenang Hyung.. sebentar lagi selesai, kok.." Pemuda itu mengambil pisau daging yang tadi Ia ambil dari dapur.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak.

"Andai tidak ada kejadian itu Hyung.. Aku tidak harus membunuhmu.."

'JLEB!'

"NGGGHHHH!" pisau daging itu mengoyak Kaki Yesung.

"Tidak harus membunuh Wookie.. dan yang lainnya.." lanjut Pemuda itu.

'JLEB!'

"NGGGGGHHHHGGHHHHHH!" teriakan Yesung semakin menjadi saat pisau daging itu berhasil memotong kakinya.

Pemuda itu beralih menduduki sebelah kaki Yesung. Yesung masih memberontak. Darah segar terus mengalir membuat genangan air.

"Kalau saja Kalian tidak seperti itu.. kepada'nya'.." Pemuda itu mengangkat pisau daging tinggi di atas kepala.

'JLEB!'

Dengan cepat pisau itu mengayun ke arah dada Yesung. "GGHHH!". Warna merah pekat itu terciprat ke segala arah. Darah tak hanya keluar pada dadanya.. Kain yang tersumpal pada mulut Yesung ikut berganti warna.

"Dia seperti itu karena Kalian.." Kembali Pemuda di atas Yesung mengunkan pisau daging itu pada dada Yesung.

'JLEB!' suara rintihan Yesung mulai samar terdengar. Membuat Pemuda di atasnya tersenyum senang.

"Gara-gara kalian.." nada suara pemuda itu berubah. Senyumannya menghilang.

'JLEB!'

"INI SEMUA KARENA KALIAN!" teriak pemuda itu. Yesung tak lagi bergerak.

'JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!'

"KARENA KESALAHAN KALIAN!"

'JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!'

"Hah..hah..hah.." deru nafas pemuda itu terdengar. Ia terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Pemuda itu berdiri, dilepasnya sarung tangan karet yang Ia kenakan.

Matanya memandang ke bawah. Memandang pada hasil 'karya'nya. Kembali bibir itu tersenyum sinis. Tangannya bergerak membuka kenop pintu. "Selamat tidur, Hyung.." ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

**.**

**.**

"EHH?"

"Donghae dimana? Bukankah tadi dia ikut bersama kita di belakang?" Kangin mulai berteriak panik. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yunho. Ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada dongsaengnya.

"TU.. Tunngu dulu! Ka.. kalau begitu.. Ki..Kita.a..a balik ke.. Te.. mpat.. Kita.. Ja..lann.." kata Yunho kesulitan karena goncangan Kangin.

Kangin bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan Yunho-pun ikut menyusulnya.

**.**

**.**

"Mi.. Minnie lama sekali.. bagaimana ini? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.." sudah dari semenit yang lalu Leeteuk tak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan kelas. Semua murid menunduk, sama khawatirnya.

Heechul juga tak berhenti melirik pintu kelas. Ia juga cemas dengan keadaan dongsaengnya.

"Biar kususul Dia!" Kyuhyun berseru dan langsung keluar menyusul Kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

**- Tsukihana-Nana Kitade (Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae)**

**- Keep The Faith-KAT TUN (Yukan Club)**

**- Kaze ni Mukai Aruku Youni-Kishimoto Hayami (Detective School Q)**

Uru bingung.. pengunjung cerita ini bahkan sampai tiga ratus, tapi kenapa..? Yah sudahlah.. Uru mau Bales Review..

**Filippai:** Annyeong~ enggak apa-apa, makasih buat reviewnya! Ayo ikut analisis fic gaje ini :)

**Diidactorlove:** Ayo lebih di analisis..:) HUWAAA~ maafkan Uru. Hontou ni gomenne.. Yeppa di sini mati.. maaf ya..:(

**KagamiYuuki:** Salam kenal, Yuuki-san! :) Yup, kamu benar.. es yang mencair melepaskan senar piano dan membuat pisau di sudut ruangan terdorong sampi menusuk Wookie.. pelakunya Sungmin? Kamu benar berpikir seperti itu?

**LittleLiappe:** Hm.. di sini Yeppa mati (Mianhae..). Sungmin? Hmm.. mungkin saja..

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy:** Annyeong~ Sungmin? Hankyung? Ayo siapa…? Pembunuhan ini semua sudah direncanakan baik-baik sama pelaku. 'orang' itu memanfaatkan kelas musim panas ini. Siapa pelakunya, motif pembunuhannya dan 'kambing hitam'nya sudah sama rencanain di otak. Lihat saja nanti.. :)

**rHeitawoo:** Makasih udah terus baca kelanjutannya :) Ada yang bikin kamu curiga?

**Someone:** Uru sudah bilang lho.. supaya tidak terkecoh pada kalimat chapter sebelumnya.. khukhu.. ayo di tebak lagi..

**chachaku felice:** makasih untuk reviewnya! Uru seneng kalau Kamu suka cerita ini :) Kamu nyurigain Eunhyuk sama Sungmin? Hehehe.. hayo.. yang mana jadinya?

**Lee Hae Kyu:** Do itashimaste! :) Pembunuhannya gg dilakukan di setiap chapter kok.. –sebenarnya Uru pusing dengan 'cara' pembunuhannya-. Uru tampilin chapter penyelesaian dengan 'clue' yang sudah Uru pikirkan nantinya.. :)

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie:** Yup.. Yesung memang sudah terlambat. Dan di chap ini Dia Uru matiin –dipelototin Yesung FG- udah ada pelaku yang dipikirin? Hmm, siapa?

**Rhie chan Aoi sora:** gpp kok, yang penting review :) –plak-. Eh SAW itu cool? Padahal menurutku SAW lebih sadis dari DEATH BELL lho.. bener Kamu tebak Sungmin? Eunhae?

Thunder's girl: Makasih :) hehehe.. memang Di sini Uru buat Yesung jadi 'pinter' –kenabogemmentah- kan buat Wookie..

**Kanna Ayasaki:** Kanna-san.. Kau pereview pertama yang tidak menduga Sungmin sebagai pelakunya :) tapi apa benar begitu? Ada beberapa Kalimat yang mengcoh di chap lalu, Apa Kanna-san menyadarinya? Hmm?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Di sini Yeppa MATI! Huaaahahaha –disumpal wasabi- hiksu.. maaf deh.. Uru benar-benar minta maaf –nunduk-nunduk-. Sudah sampai Chapter 4.. Jujur.. ini fanfic pertama Uru yang waktu peng'update'annya puuaaliingg cephhhaatt! Mumpung masih liburan UN Saya pikir.**

**Buat para Senpai kelas XII semoga mendapat hasil terbaik! Buat Kohai kelas IX! Ayo berusaha! Tetap semangat!**

Terima kasih atas semuanya yang sudah membaca Fanfic saya, yang berpartisipasi untuk mereview, juga para Silent Reader yang udah baca! ^^ Hontou ni Arigatou, Minna-san!

**RnR**, Onegai?


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Dare Yori**

_**-More Than Anyone-**_

'A Thriller Fanfiction'

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum. Dipungutnya benda yang tergeletak di lantai. 'syukurlah tidak hilang..' pikirnya.

**_(Flash Back)_**

_"Yatta! Ne, Bummie… aku dapatkan strap Pink Bunny-nya!" Seru Sungmin senang. Ia dengan sahabat baiknya Ki bum tengah berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan. Mumpung sekolah hari itu libur._

_"Tsk! Masa Aku dapat Kura-kura begini sih? Ini seharusnya untuk yesung hyung saja!" gerutunya sambil mengingat Kura-kura bernama Ddangkoma yang dipelihara Yesung di laboratorium sekolah._

_"Apanya yang untuk Yesung-hyung?" tanya sebuah Suara._

_Kedua namja manis itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menegur Mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya "Sungmin-hyung! Bummie!"_

_Kibum menundukan kepalanya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya saat mendapati sesorang yang ia 'sukai' tengah menegurnya._

_"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_"Hm? Tentu saja menikmati liburan! Kalian mau ikut Kami?" kata Sungmin dengan wajah cerianya._

_Siwon menggeleng. "Mianhae, Hyung.. Kami mau berangkat les.." jawab Siwon sopan. Sungmin menatapnya lama, dan kemudian tersenyum "Dasar orang-orang pintar!" dengusnya._

_"Strap apa itu?" jari Kyuhyun menunjuk masing-masing strap handphone yang Sungmin dan Kibum pegang._

_"Ini benda keberuntungan Kami! Sebagai sahabat! Iya, kan Bummie..?" Sungmin menjawab dengan cengirannya. Di rangkulnya bahu Kibum._

_"Ne, hyung…"_

**_(Flash Back off)_**

Sungmin melirik kembali tubuh yang menggantung itu. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia kembali menangis.

'Apa yang kulakukan ini benar?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ingatannya mulai berputar pada kenangannya bersama sahabat baiknya satu tahun yang lalu. Pemuda itu terus menangis tanpa tahu dengan perlahan sebuah tangan mengahampiri bahunya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

'drap drap drap'

Dua pasang kaki itu terus berlari menelusuri koridor, dan akhirnya berhenti saat mendapati seseorang yang tengah mereka cari ternyata sedang terduduk dengan tangan yang memijat sebelah kakinya.

"DONGHAE!" teriak dua pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Hyung?"

Kangin dan Yunho segera menghampiri Donghae. Dan dengan cepat Kangin menjitak keras kepala Dongsaengnya itu. "IIISSSHH! Kau kemana saja! Dasar Babo!" omel Kangin.

Donghae meringis. "kami takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu tau!" lanjut Yunho. Kemudian Ia menambahkan satu jitakan lagi di kepala Donghae.

Donghae mulai gusar. "HYUNG! Kalian tadi larinya cepat sekali! Aku jadi ikut terburu-buru! Dan akhirnya Aku jatuh di sini karena terkilir! Aku panggil Hyung dari belakang tapi tidak di dengar! Dan Kalian sudah berbelok! Aku enggak bisa jalan untuk menyusul Kalian!" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kembali Donghae mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Hufft! Sudahlah, Kita ke ruang kesehatan saja dulu. Kita obati kakimu yang terkilir itu!" Yunho mulai membantu membopong Donghae.

Kangin menghela nafas. Mereka-pun melanjutkan ke ruang kesehatan.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. "Min-hyung?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, "Kyuhyun?"

"Hyung.. kenapa Kau lama sekali sih? Teukki-hyung sudah was-was menunggumu di dalam kelas!" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya berjongkok. Sisa-sisa air matanya masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Hyung yang paling Ia cintai itu.

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menelusuri wajah putih Sungmin. Di dekatkan wajahnya, memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Kedua bibir itu hampir bertemu, namun dengan cepat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ma..maaf, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menyadarinya, "Minnie-ah, Kau masih…dengannya?" lirihnya pelan. Sungmin tak menjawab, tubuhnya tak kunjung berhenti dari gemetar yang menyerang.

Setelah diam sejenak Kyuhyun menatap strap yang digenggam Sungmin. Ia memandang benda itu dengan senyum sinis di sudut bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

_Di ruang kesehatan…_

"Makanya, hati-hati bodoh!"

"Kalian yang terlalu cepat! Kalian meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor!" kali ini gentian Donghae yang mulai mengomel.

"Iya! Iya! Sudah jangan ribut! Kalau sudah selesai Kita balik ke Kelas!" kata Kangin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Donghae menatapnya bingung, "Lho? Kunci cadangannya sudah di temukan, memang?" tanyanya. Kangin menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan. Donghae tertunduk.

Yunho baru saja selesai melilitkan perban pada Kaki Donghae. Ia mengeryit, tatapannya tertuju pada kemeja bagian bawah dan bagian siku lengan Donghae.

"Huh? Noda apa ini?" tanyanya.

Kangin beranjak untuk ikut melihatnya, Matanya terbelak. Dua namja itu menatap bingung wajah Donghae. "Darah?"

Tergesa. Donghae menarik kemejanya yang 'ternoda' cepat.

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued..**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist: SHIVER-The Gazette<strong>

Bales Review..

**via2myrene: GYAA! Saya di gigit! Mian.. Mian.. saya buat Yeppa mati! Tapi jangan gigit saya! Nanti bisa saya gigit balik! –di tabok-. Makasih buat reviewnya:)**

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy: Yah mau gmna lagi.. ini cara terbaik untuk membunuh Yeppa! –benerbenerdiharakiri-. Oh, Kamu curiga sama Donghae? Hm.. boleh juga..**

**Kanna Ayasaki: Kanna-san! –hug- analisis yang bagus Kanna-san. Yang ada dalam reviewmu itu memang beberapa clue yang kubuat :) dan kau berhasil menemukannya :) Yup, benar adanya Kalau tidak hanya Yemin yang tau kebiasaan Wookie. Nice job, Kanna-san!**

**chachaku felice: hehe.. tadinya mau saya mutilasi semua bagian badannya tuh.. tapi.. bisa mampus saya di hajar Clouds. Belum bisa ya? Hehehe..**

**af13knight: gpp kok :) yang penting review.. begitu? Makasih sarannya, oke deh.. Saya enggak naikin ratingnya. Semua kejadian di fic ini memang terkait masa lalu Mereka yang berfoto di chap pertama!**

**rHeitawoo: Eh? Knp gpp kalau Kyu mati? Pelakunya siapa kalau begitu?**

**Diidactorlove: Hoho.. Saya juga paling 'ngeh' kalo masalah namja ganteng! Hehehe.. maaf y.. bukan maksud Saya membunuh Yeppa kok..**

**LittleLiappe -males login: illahi roji'un.. –lanjutan-. Memang telah berpulang Yeppa denga tidak tenang –dikempit- apa bener terlalu sadis? Maaf kalau begitu, Di sini Kamu bakal tau siapa 'Nya' itu..**

**Thunder's girl: Ini udah ku apdet.. makasih:)**

**Lee eun jin: Makasih :) maksudnya bahasanya belibet? Hehe.. memang DB1 tuh maknyus.. SAW itu juga film thriller kok.. tapi lebih suadiss dari DB.**

**Filippai: Annyeong! Iy, udah apdet:) ayo berusaha lagi. Tenang aja.. motifnya udah ada kok, udah saya rencanain:)**

**KagamiYuuki: berpindah pelaku nih? Hahaha.. Kamu beneran takut? Saya curiga –hmm-…**

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: Annyeong~ Kamu betul.. karena itu jangan terjebak beberapa kalimat di chap lalu. Pelan-pelan dicarinya.. Yup dia memang di bawah Yesung, diatas Wookie..**

**Rhie chan Aoi sora: Makasih, buat semangatnya :). Maaf pendek.. tebaka salah satu aja..**

**Pumpkin yui: Anda nuduh Saya! –nerjang Yui- -diterjang balik- hehehe.. makasih reviewnya:)**

**sparkyuminnie: Analisismu lumayan bagus :) klo dikasih bocoran gg seru dong nantinya..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Maaf kemaren enggak bisa apdet kaya biasa…Saya sakit... Dan mungkin mulai saat ini, Saya bakal lama apdetnya. Saya masih kelas X SMA.. tugasnya banyak… gomen ne… Makasih yang sudah review dan baca :)

**RnR Onegai?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ada beberapa hal yang akan Saya ingatkan bagi Kalian yang ingin menebak si Pelaku:

Ichii: _**Jangan terlalu percaya dengan beberapa kalimat yang Saya buat. Bisa jadi itu membuat asumsi Kalian salah**_.

Ni: _**Pembunuhan di cerita ini, ada Pelaku sebenarnya juga Sang Kambing Hitam**_.

San: _**Jangan terpaku dengan beberapa tokoh yang ada. Pikirkan tokoh yang lainnya**_.

Yon: _**Sesuatu yang Kalian anggap mustahil, mungkin saja bisa terjadi**_.

Yang terakhir dan yang paling penting untuk Kalian adalah…

**_"Apa yang Kalian ketahui sebagai kenyataan, belum tentu benar-benar terjadi."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy, Minna-san! Chingudeul! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Dare Yori**_

-**More Than Anyone**-

"A Thriller Fanfiction"

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie-Hyung…?" kembali Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak, sepertinya tadi ia kembali melamun.

"Ayo kembali ke Kelas… Nanti Teukki-hyung semakin khawatir.." ajak Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa. "Ayo Hyung!" katanya lagi. Jari Kyuhyun mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya, mengahapus sisa air mata yang ada.

Sungmin-pun mulai berdiri. Dengan perlahan, Mereka kembali menuju kelas.

**.**

**.**

Hari semakin terik. Membuat suasana di kelas menjadi tak enak.

Leeteuk duduk di samping Eunhyuk dengan tidak tenang. Sementara anak lain mencoba mengobrol untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"A..Aku takut ada apa-apa dengan Mereka.." Leeteuk menggenggam tangannya erat. Eunhyuk terlihat diam dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada luar jendela kelas. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda yang dengan Gummy smile sebagai ciri khasnya itu.

"Apa Kalian tidak merasa ini aneh?" tanya Minho mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di atas meja. "Huh?"

Semua siswa tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak hanya takut, mereka juga tidak tahu.

"Mereka lama sekali! Jangan-jangan.." mendengar asumsi Minho, membuat Taemin kembali merinding.

Sementara di pojok kelas, Heechul berdiri diambang pintu. Ia terus saja menatap keluar kaca kecil di tenagh pintu kelas itu. "Ya.. terlalu lama.." desisnya pelan.

.

.

"Hei! Ini Kenapa? Kenapa ada Noda seperti ini di lengan bajumu?" bentak Kangin.

Kangin berusaha menarik kain kemeja tersebut, tapi dengan tergesa-gesa Donghae mencoba menutupinya. "Ti.. tidak apa-apa! Hyung tidak usah cemas! Aku hanya sedikit terluka!" ujar Donghae.

Yunho dan Kangin menatapnya sangsi.

"Kamu! Kamu bohong ya? Jangan-jangan malah Kamu yang melakukan semua ini, ya?" bentak Kangin lagi. Di dorongnya dongsaeng-nya itu hingga menubruk lemari yang terdapat di ruang kesehatan.

Donghae menggeleng cepat. "Bu..Bukan! Bukan Aku!" sergahnya.

"Lalu kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Kangin mulai terlihat emosi. Namun Yunho tetap tenang.

"Itu.. itu tidak bisa kujelaskan! Aku.. itu.." wajah merah Donghae yang entah karena malu atau marah atau apa tak bisa di sembunyikan. Kangin yang melihatnya mengeryit heran.

Di sisi lain, Yunho mencoba menahan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tak diduga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang. "Kalian?"

"Kami mendengar suara ribut, akhirnya Kami memutuskan untuk tidak ke kelas dulu.." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Sementara Sungmin tetap terdiam. Ia hanya mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan di ruang kesehatan ini. Namun tatapannya terhenti, saat pandangannya bertemu dengan iris mata milik Yunho yang menatapnya.

"Cih!" Kangin memukul lemari di belakang Donghae.

'Druk! Druk!'

Suara benda-benda jatuh terdengar di dalam lemari tersebut. 'Pasti jadi berantakan!' dalam hati Donghae menggerutu.

'DRUK!'

Semua kembali menajamkan telinga mendengar suara keras di balik lemari. "Apa itu? Keras sekali suaranya.." tanya Sungmin.

Semua terdiam. Dengan perlahan Kangin membuka pintu lemari tersebut. 'huh, palingan hanya peralatan medis dan obat-obatan lainnya' pikirnya.

'Druk! druk! Druk! Duak!'

Pintu lemari coklat itu terbuka, membuat beberapa barang terjatuh berantakan. Namun, yang membuat Semua menjadi tegang adalah sesuatu yang lumayan besar, menggelinding di lantai ruang kesehatan.. 'benda' itu menggelinding membuat jejak merah dari darah yang mengalir dari bagian potongannya.

Sebuah Kepala.

Semua tercekat, namun tidak untuk satu orang pemuda dalam ruangan itu. Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar.

"HANKYUNG!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**Playlist: The World-Nightmare**

Bales Review…

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: apakah chapter ini sudah lumayan terang? Atau semakin redup? –plak- Hmm.. bocoran ya? Gimana y.. ntar pada tau lagi hehehe:)**

**Minnie Chagiy4: Oke. Jadi Kamu pilih Donghae sebagai pelaku nih? :)**

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy: masalah Kibum suka sama Kyuhyun itu rahasia perusahaan –hajar- kwekkwk! Bisa bener bisa salah! –rajam-**

**park hyunhee: gpp yang penting sekarang review :) selam datang di fanfic thriller pertama Saya! Maaf gaje banget! Tapi Saya bener-bener makasih kalau Kamu suka cerita ini :)**

**diidactorlove: nyalain lampu dong, biar terang! Huehehuehhe.. –dikempit-. Kamu nuduh Saya? Hmm.. –death glare- -ditabok-**

**Sam Ran Rinmales login: Apa bener terlalu sadis? Bukan maksud Saya untuk jd psyco kok :). Saya kasih Clue.. yang jelas pembunuhnya enggak terkait dengan para guru :)**

**KagamiYuuki: Eh? Huayo, berusaha lagi :) pelakunya nambah ke Kyuhyun nih? Hm.. boleh juga!**

**Filippai: soal Sungmin suka Siwon itu bakal Saya jelasin nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya :) huekehuke! Rahasia perusahaan. Bner juga tuh kenapa ada darah di Donghae y? –ditinju-**

**Kanna Ayasaki: gpp kok :) jaringan di rumah saya juga kaya keong racun.. ini memang terkait dengan Kibum. 'tiada' yang aku maksud bukan 'ketidakhadiran' kok tapi udah bener-bener 'enggak ada' di dunia. Hei.. tapi terkadang orang yang ada dibawah Wookie saking dekatnya juga memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' bukan? Tapi Saya enggak bermaksud bilang kalo 'pemuda' itu di bawah Wookie. Bisa di atas, bisa di bawah! –benerbener minta digolok-**

**chachaku felice: Kamu bener kok.. ini semua terkait dengan Kibum. Kibum memang beneran 'tiada' :)**

**aiko Okinawa: Halo~ hehe.. pembaca baru.. senangnya hati ini:) jangan terkecoh sama Donghae doang lho.. hehehe.. maaf, kalo bkin Kamu takut. Mianhae..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: seperti yang Saya katakan di awal cerita, intinya "Jangan terlalu percaya dengan kejadian yang Anda ketahui sebagai kenyataan****,****kare****na mungkin saja itu tidak benar-benar terjadi!****"**

Reviewers: Duasar! Peringatan macam Apaan itu! minta dihajar ya?

Uru: Demin jenggot Merlinnya- Dumbledore.. jangan aniaya Saya!

-Di hajar Reviewers-

Silent Reader: Cih! -menajamkan mata-

**Hari libur sudah hampir sirna.. Waktu belajar sudah ada di depan mata, Tetap semangat Chingu!**

**_RnR, Onegai_?**


	7. Chapter 7

Ichii: _**Jangan terlalu percaya dengan beberapa kalimat yang Saya buat. Bisa jadi itu membuat asumsi Kalian salah**_.

Ni: _**Pembunuhan di cerita ini, ada Pelaku sebenarnya juga Sang Kambing Hitam**_.

San: _**Jangan terpaku dengan beberapa tokoh yang ada. Pikirkan tokoh yang lainnya**_.

Yon: _**Sesuatu yang Kalian anggap mustahil, mungkin saja bisa terjadi**_.

Yang terakhir dan yang paling penting untuk Kalian adalah…

_**"Apa yang Kalian ketahui sebagai kenyataan, belum tentu benar-benar terjadi."**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Tambahan: Dianjurkan membaca fanfic ini ditemani OST DEATHBELL II "What Should We Finish" (T-Ara Soyeon). nggak punya? donlod dong.. -dikempesin-

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy, Minna-san! Chingudeul! ^^<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Dare Yori**_

-**More Than Anyone**-

"A Thriller Fanfiction"

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menutup mulutnya, Ia tidak ingin berteriak.

Kepala yang terpenggal itu berhenti menggelinding tepat di bawah Donghae. Membuat Kaki namja ini tak berhenti gemetar.

"Hankyung Hyung…"

Mata dari kepala itu terbelak, membuat Semua yang memandangnya tak sanggup untuk menutupi ketakutan.

"Hankyung-hyung sudah.." Sungmin mulai sesenggukan. Ia teringat dengan Hyungnya yang lain. Heechul-hyung. 'bagaimana Kalau Heechul-hyung sampai tau?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"GILA! INI SEMUA GILA!" teriak Kangin marah. Ia berlari keluar bermaksud kembali ke ruang kelas. Yang lain segera mengikutinya dalam diam.

.

.

"Kangin-ah..!" seru Leeteuk saat melihat kekasihnya kembali. Ia kembali bernafas lega saat para dongsaengnya ikut tiba.

"Kalian lama sekali…" ucap Leeteuk. Tak ada satupun dari Mereka berlima yang menjawab. Heechul yang merasa aneh dengan kondisi Sungmin yang pucat, menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Minnie-ah.. Kau kenapa?" mendapat pertanyaan dari Hyungnya yang satu itu, membuat Sungmin bertambah gemetar. Ia tertunduk, menyembunyikan isaknya.

Semua di kelas itu mulai berpikir ada yang tidak beres. "Sungmin! Waeyo? Katakan!" desak Heechul.

"Kangin, Minnie kenapa?" Leeteuk mencoba bertanya pada Kangin. Kangin mendesah, Ia menatap lekat mata keasihnya. "Teukkie… Han.. Hankyung.." mendengar nama itu, Heechul menatap Kangin waspada.

Kangin merasa tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Heechul mengamati Mereka berlima dengan mata yang menyipit, meminta penjelasan. "Hyung.. Han.. Hankyung-hyung sudah.." Donghae memejamkan matanya erat.

"Ia sudah.. mati.. kepalanya… ter.. ter..terpenggal… di.. di ruang kesehatan…" lanjut Donghae.

Heechul terdiam. Namun, semua yang ada di sana tau apa yang tengah mengalir di sisi wajah cantiknya.

"Hyung…" Jaejoong mencoba menghibur Heechul, diusapnya lembut punggung Heechul. Ia juga tak kuat menahan tangis.

'Braakk!' Heechul menggeser pintu kelas itu kasar. Membuat Semua kaget oleh suara kerasnya.

"Hyung! Mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kalian bohong padaku! Tidak mungkin, Hannie.. Hannie. .ARRGHH!"

"Chullie-ah…" Leeteuk menatapnya khawatir.

Heechul bermaksud keluar. Namun lengan Yunho menariknya kembali masuk.

"Heechul-hyung! Chamkaman!" serunya keras. Heechul menamparnya, ia lalu menepis lengan yunho keras. Dan dengan cepat Ia meninggalkan teman-teman dan para sahabatnya.

"Hyung! Chamkaman!" teriak Sungmin. Ia berusaha menyusul tapi tubuhnya ditarik Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan Ia sendiri, Hyung. Kalau tidak, Ia tidak akan pernah percaya.." bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

"Waeyo…? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" Jaejoong menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Wookie, Yesung-hyung, Siwonnie, sekarang Hankyung…"

"Bagaimana bisa kasus pembunuhan ini terjadi? Ini semua benar-benar Gila!" Kangin bersandar pada papan tulis di depan kelas.

"Apa ini.. Ada hubungannya dengan kasus itu..?" Kyuhyun bergumam. Semua menatapnya heran. Tidak seperti KangTeuk, Yunjae, Eunhae dan Sungmin yang hanya melirik sekilas.

Walau terdiam, tujuh pemuda itu terus memikirkan apa yang diasumsikan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho pelan. Ia tak ingin siswa lain mendengar. Yunho tau , hanya Ia, Jaejoong, dan sahabatnya yang lain yang boleh mendengar hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, "Kau tau maksudku, Yunho-hyung.. tentang Kibum…"

Sungmin merasa tertohok.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Pemuda itu berdiri di samping jendela kelas, sorot matanya menunjukan bahwa Ia sedang melamun._

_Sungmin –yang diketahui sebagai sahat baik pemuda itu- menatapnya heran. Tapi, Ia tidak berusaha untuk bertanya padanya._

_Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di wajah Sungmin. Ia tersentak kaget lalu menoleh. "K-... Kyu!"_

_"Hari ini mesra sekali…" ledek Heechul , mendengus sebal. Di sampingnya Hankyung terkikik pelan._

_"Semua menduga KyuMin is real. Benar kalian tidak pacaran?" tanya Ryeowook . Kyuhyun hanya menunjukan cengirannya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih terdiam. Walau begitu godaan tetap saja menyerang mereka berdua._

_"Bummie-ah.. Kamu kenapa? Melamun gitu.." tanya Leeteuk. Sang Ketua kelas._

_Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. "Gwe..Gwenchana yo.. hyung.." jawabnya tersenyum tipis._

_"Benar?"_

_Tanpa di sadari Leeteuk, Seorang pemuda tengah menatap tajam Kibum di belakang punggungnya. "N..Ne.." jawabnya seraya menggigit bibirnya._

_._

_._

_"AAAAAAHHHHH!" teriakan Sungmin membuat beberapa penghuni asrama terbangun. Mereka membuka pintu kamar asrama Sungmin-Kibum._

_"Ada apa- WUAAA!"_

_"A..Aku tidak tau.. Aku baru saja bangun.. lalu.. Bummie.."_

_Sosok itu.. Sosok Kibum yang duduk di meja belajar di sudut kamar. Bibirnya membiru, di dadanya menancap sebuah pisau kecil yang tengah dipegang namja tersebut._

_-Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Karena Aku sudah tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Lebih baik Aku mati-_

_Sepucuk surat tergetelak di samping tubuh yang sudah terbujur kaku tersebut._

_Semua terbelak memandang tubuh itu. Kecuali dua pemuda di dalam kamar. Pemuda pertama menatap miris pada Kibum, tangannya terkepal dan giginya bergemeretak menahan amarah. Disudut lain, sebuah senyum puas terkembang di wajah Pemuda satunya._

**_(Flashback Off)_**

Yunho membuka pintu kelas. "Aku mau cari Heechul-hyung!" Ia beranjak pergi. Eunhyuk saling menukar pandangan dengan Donghae. Mereka lalu ikut keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin ikut bangkit berdiri. "Aku ingin menyusul Heechul-hyung!" Ia lalu keluar. Kangin hanya mendesah pelan. Kepalanya kembali terasa berat.

"YA! Min? Minnie!" Kyuhyun-pun berlari menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

Heechul hanya berdiri diam. Tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga. "Hannie-ah..". Hankyung.. Hankyungnya sudah tak bisa lagi bersamanya.

Perutnya terasa mual melihat kepala yang masih berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Han..Hannie-"

"Sudah datang, Hyung?" sebuah suara di belakan punggung Heechul, membuat Heechul merinding. Ia menoleh, namun orang dibelakangnya sudah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hmmphh?"

"Padahal Kau sudah diperingati agar jangan ke sini, bukan?" Pemuda itu tersenyum. Lengan kuat pemuda itu memegang kedua tangan Heechul dan menariknya ke belakang.

'Krak!'

Dengan satu tangan, Pemuda itu berhasil, mematahkan tulang Heechul, "EERRGGHH!"

Pemuda itu lalu mendorong Heechul dan mendudukan Heechul. "Kenapa Kau lakukan ini? KENAPA!" teriak Heechul melengking.

Pemuda itu hanya diam lalu mengmbil peralatan jahit, di atas meja.

"JAWAB AKU, BAJING- hmmp!" pemuda itu merenggut mulut Heechul.

"kau terlalu banyak omong, Hyung…." Lirih Pemuda tersebut. Dan dengan perlahan Ia menusuk sebuah jarum di sudut bibir Heechul. Menusuknya hingga menembus ke dalam mulut.

"MMRRRHHHH!" Heechul memberontak. Ia bisa merasakan rasa amis pada lidahnya.

Pemuda itu membuka mulut Heechul paksa, Ia lalu mengambil jarum yang menembus itu dan menariknya untuk ditusukannya lagi pada bibir atas namja cantik di depannya.

"MMMRRRGHHH! MMRRRHHHH!" darah Heechul mengalir deras dari bibirnya yang terjahit. Pemuda itu terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Menjahit mulut Heechul.

"Berteriaklah, Kalau Kau mau, Hyung.." bisik Pemuda itu.

"MMRRRHHHHH!" Tidak bisa.. Heechul tidak bisa membuka mulutnya.. rasa sakit menyebar dengan cepat. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak berteriak, hal itu hanya membuat darah dari bibirnya keluar bertambah banyak.

Pemuda itu lalu mengambil pemukul Baseball yang dibawanya. 'BUAAKK' dengan keras, dipukulkannya benda itu ke wajah Heechul, membuat Heechul terjatuh dari kursi. Pelipisnya terluka.

Pemuda itu menusukan sebuah kait yang lumayan besar ke betis Heechul yang tengah terengah-engah. "MRRRHHHH!" Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, "Lebih baik Kau ikut denganku, Hyung…" katanya lalu menarik tali yang terikat pada kait tersebut.

Pemuda itu manarik tali itu dengan kasar. "MMMMRRHHH!" Pemuda itu terus menyeret tubuh Heechul di lantai.

"Kau tau, Hyung? Harusnya Kau berterima kasih padaku karena Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Hankyung-hyung.." kata Pemuda itu.

"Di sana.. Di dunia sana…" lanjutnya lagi dengan kembali mengulum senyum.

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued…**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

Alumina-Nightmare

Kimi no Uta-Abingdon Boys School

Aizome-Mamiko Noto

Chou-Amano Tsukiko

* * *

><p>Bales Review..<p>

**Minnie Chagiy4: Sayangnya Minho enggak termasuk dalam Main Cast.. Dia hanya tambahan :)**

**mellchaaa: Ampun! Maaf.. Maaf! Makasih kalau Kamu suka :)! Kenapa Kamu nebak Mereka bertiga? Kamu nebak pelakunya karena di pembunuhan Yesung dia manggil 'Hyung' untuk Yesung dan 'Wookie' untuk Ryeowook? Tapi bisa jadi orang yang dibawah Ryeowook memanggilnya tanpa embel2 Hyung karena sudah akrab lho..**

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy: Terlalu serem ya? Maaf.. kalau kemaren terlalu pendek.. Iya, Kibum udah mati kok..**

**Diidactorlove: ampun.. jangan gorok Saya! Nanti siapa yang bakal lanjutin fic ini? Masa Saya matinya meninggalkan utang begini :)**

**KagamiYuuki: fic ini mengambil tema Sekolah, pelajaran tambahan. Karena itu Saya bilang terinspirasi DEATH BELL. Tapi Saya tidak mengmbil semua adegan di dalamnya.. nanti dikira plagiat bukan?**

**park hyunhee: Untuk pertanyaan itu, Jawaban saya adalah 'Ada pelaku sebenarnya dan Sang Kambing hitam' :) makasih..**

**Pumpkin yui: Nanti bakal Saya kasih alasan kenapa Donghae bisa begitu :). Bisa jadi Ia pelaku atau Bisa bukan –digeplak-**

**Kanna Ayasaki: Saya ikutan serem Kalau Kanna-san ketawa setan.. –minta ditabok-. Huehuehue.. maaf untuk chapter kemarin.. nanti ya.. Saya lagi semangat bagian Heenim nih..:) –psyco mode:ON-**

**Pumpkin yui: hehehe.. Hangeng terbunuh dengan Kepala dipotong! –digaruk- iy dong.. pembunuhnya antara yang Kamu bilang :)**

**Rhie chan Aoi sora ga bsa login: Saya juga sering banget enggak bisa login kalo mau review! Bikin jadi males deh.. :P. Kalau pembunuhnya bukan diantara Mereka, jadi maksudmu siapa? :)**

**Lee Eun Jin: pembunuhnya enggak 1 orang? Baiklah untuk yang satu ini, Saya katakan sekali lagi, "Ada pembunuh sebenarnya, dan juga Kambing hitam" ada pencerahan dari pernyataan Saya?**

**Sam Ran Rin: 86-88lines? Maksudnya apa itu? –cengok dengan wajah babo-**

**HyukAimimi: Annyeng! Makasih udah RnR! :) Saya juga lebih suka Thriller dari pada Horor hantu(?). Di sini Kibum dah mati kok.. Castnya hanya member Suju, Yunjae. Itu main cast.. yang lain hanya tambahan:)**

**chachaku felice: nuduh Kyuhyun, nih? Ini ada flashback saat kematian Kibum :)**

**LittleLiappe: Kamu nuduh Saya? Analisis yang bagus sekali! –nyikut Liappe- -disikut balik-**

**Filippai: maaf-maaf bikin Kamu merinding dengan kepala Hankyung, ntar Saya sambungin lagi –dilempar sandal- Terus berusaha, ya:)**

**kyubumhaeLf: Sejujurnya Saya hampir speechless membaca review dari Anda. Anda sangat jeli memperhatikan detail setiap kejadian di chapter lalu. Tapi bukan maksud Saya untuk bilang bahwa Analisis Anda benar ataupun Salah. Anda adalah pereview kedua yang menyadari kejanggalan yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. Jika Anda tidak ragu, pelaku pasti bisa Anda ketahui:) makasih untuk reviewnya! Salam kenal!**

**sparkyuminnie: EunHae nih yang Kamu curigain? Hehehe.. masalah list orang-orang yang akan mati itu sudah Saya rencanain.. rahasia perusahaan! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dengan ditemani sebuah pisang dan sebungkus sukro. Chapter ini selesai, Saya kerjakan. Hufft.. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya untuk kata-kata Saya yang mungkin enggak enak. Hari libur sudah habis. Mungkin setelah ini Saya akan jarang sekali Meng-update, -mengingat beberapa fanfic lain yang belum komplit-.

Terima kasih untuk Kalian Semua! ^^

**RnR**, Onegai?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sepertinya sudah banyak yang mengetahui siapa 'pelaku'nya (?). Saya usahakan untuk segera menamatkan fanfic ini, ditakutkan kalau Anda semua bosan nantinya. Chapter ini akan sangat panjang. Semoga tidak terlalu memberatkan mata Anda untuk membacanya :) Terima kasih atas semuanya, Senang rasanya bisa membaca apa yang kalian analisis dan pikiran Kalian akan cerita ini. ^^  
><strong>

**Untuk merayakan bertambahnya umur Saya ke-16 tahun 5 Mei kemarin.. Saya update fanfic ini :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enjoy, Minna-san! Chingudeul!<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Dare Yori**_

-**More Than Anyone**-

"A Thriller Fanfiction"

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk terus saja mengikuti Donghae yang tengah menyusul Yunho. Matanya tak lepas menatap punggung kekasihnya itu. Sekilas, iris matanya menangkap noda merah yang telah mengering di kemeja pemuda itu. Seketika itu, wajah Eunhyuk merona merah.

_**Flashback**_

_Gummy smile kembali membingkai wajah lucu Eunhyuk. Dirinya tersenyum lebar saat menemukan banyak kotak susu strawberry di bagian kulkas kantin asrama sekolah._

_"Hehehe.. asyik! Menang banyak!" serunya senang._

_"Menang untuk apa?" suara berat Donghae terdengar di belakang._

_"WAAAA!" bukan hanya teriakan kaget keluat dari mulut Eunhyuk._

_"Hyukkie… ayo kita bersenang-senang…" desah Donghae. Pemuda tampan itu berbisik lirih tepat di telingan Eunhyuk._

_Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke arah meja makan asrama. Eunhyuk terpekik keras saat ternyata kepalanya tidak hanya terpentuk meja tapi juga punggungnya yang menekan makanan-makanan yang ternyata ada di atas meja._

_"Huwaa! Ikan Bodoh! Babo! Mesum! Lihat, punggungku jadi lengket makanan kan? Jadi kotor kan?" omelnya dengan wajah merah._

_Donghae yang sedikit bersalah hanya meringis, "Hehehe.. mian, mian…"_

_"Seragamku jadi kotor kan? Huh… terpaksa pakai baju olah raga saja deh..!" Eunhyuk terus mengomel tanpa henti. Dibukanya seragamnya perlahan, membuat Donghae tertegun pelan melihat adegan di depannya._

_"Aaaahh! Aku tidak tahan!" seru Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya._

_Baru saja Ia hendak mendorong Eunhyuk untuk kembali berbaring, dengan cepat Eunhyuk meleparnya dengan kaleng tuna kosong yang sudah terbuka._

_"Aduh!" sepertinya pinggiran kaleng yang tajam tak sengaja melukai lengan Donghae. Darah mulai merembes keluar menodai kemeja pemuda tersebut._

_"Duh.. lukanya kayaknya dalam.. Mi..Mian.. habis kau menyerangku tiba-tiba sih!" Eunhyuk menunduk seraya memegangi lengan Donghae yang berdarah._

_Donghae menghela nafas. "Ya sudah.. Aku juga minta maaf. Lebih baik Kau kembali ke kelas duluan sana! Aku menyusul nanti.." katanya._

_Eunhyuk tersenyum. Setelah berganti memakai seragam olah raga, Ia segera mengecup wajah Donghae singkat lalu pergi._

_**Flashback Off**_

Mengingat itu, wajah Eunhyuk kembali memerah.

**.**

**.**

"A.. aku takut… Bagaimana ini?" rasa gelisah Jaejoong tak bisa lagi diredam. Tangannya tergenggam erat. Ia mencoba menguatkan hati dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

Leeteuk sempat terdiam saat dilihatnya sahabatnya berlari keluar. "Ya! Jaejoong!" teriak Kangin.

"Kalian tunggu di sini saja.." ucapnya pada semua murid. Sesaat kemudian Ia menyusul jaejoong keluar.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong terus berlari. Firasat buruk tentang Yunho kembali menyerang pikirannya. Baru saja Ia ingin menambah kecepatan langkahnya, sebuah tangan menyekap mulut dan menarik tubuhnya ke persimpangan koridor.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menghentikan larinya. Kepala Mereka menoleh ke segala arah.

" Jae Joongie…?"

**.**

**.**

Hembusan nafas Donghae menderu tak beraturan. Di belakangnya keadaan Eunhyuk tak kalah sama.

"Yunho-hyung?" Sungmin bertanya saat didapatinya Yunho berdiri mematung di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan. Yunho menggeleng "Tak ada…"

"Heechul sudah tidak ada! Di mana dia?" Yunho balik bertanya pada semua Dongsaeng di belakangnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya tertuju pada kepala Hankyung yang masih berada di lantai. Menatap pada mata terbelak itu dalam diam.

"Yunho-ah!" teriakan khas Leader terdengar.

Mata Yunho menyipit melihat Kangin dan Leeteuk yang berlari ke arahnya. "Hyung?"

"Joongie… Joongie hilang…" ujar Sang ketua Kelas .

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hawa di sekitarnya membuat Ia kegerahan. Ia mencoba melenturkan tubuhnya seperti biasanya saat bangun pagi.

Aneh. Ia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Tempat ini sempit sekali.

Mata Jaejoong sepenuhnya terbuka. Ia tersentak. Baru Ia sadari bahwa ia tengah terperangkap di sebuah pemanggang besar.

Diliriknya sisi kaca pemanggang tersebut. Terlihat suasana dapur asrama yang cukup luas. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat dengan perlahan sebuah wajah _–yang dikenalnya-_ mengintipnya dari luar pemanggang.

"Buka! Buka! Buka!" Jaejoong memukul-mukul keras kaca tersebut.

Pemuda di luar pemanggang tersebut tak juga bergerak.

"Buka! Cepat buka! Lepaskan Aku!" teriak Jaejoong. Amarah dan rasa takut bercampur jadi satu. Air mata mulai menggenang.

Pemuda di luar tersenyum. Dengan samar Ia mendengar teriakan permohonan Hyung-nya itu.

Jaejoong tak mengerti. Ia tak mendengar apapun yang sedang dikatakan pemuda itu dari luar. Ia hanya melihat mulut Pemuda itu bergerak mengucap kata-kata dan berakhir dengan bibir tersenyum.

Pemuda di luar itu kembali menatap Hyung-nya itu dengan pandangan sayu. Ia kemudian berdiri tegak. Jemarinya bergerak lincah menekan tombol-tombol kecil pada sisi luar pemanggang. Di putarnya tombol waktu sesuai keinginannya. Di aturnya pemanggang tersebut dengan temperature yang tinggi. Dan pemanggang itu mulai menyala.

Rasa panas mulai membakar kulit putih Jaejoong. Air matanya sudah berderai tiada henti. "Buka! Buka! Panas! Buka!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

Percikan api mulai terlihat di dalam pemanggang itu. Dan Pemuda yang tengah menikmati terbakarnya sosok Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

Yunho tengah memandang hampa pada sebuah pemanggang besar di depannya. Di dalam pemanggang itu terlihat beberapa percikan darah dan sesuatu yang habis hangus terbakar.

Leeteuk menatap punggung Yunho nanar. Semua ikut bersedih kecuali satu orang di antara Mereka.

Kembali Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin erat. Merasakan tubuh pemuda manis di pelukannya gemetar, Kyuhyun mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sungmin, "Tenanglah, Hyung… Aku akan terus melindungimu…"

Bisikan Kyuhyun membuat perasaan Sungmin hangat. Dirasakannya wajah putihnya merona merah.

Eunhyuk beberapa kali menusap matanya yang basah.

Kangin menggenggam erat jemari Leeteuk, "Lebih baik Kita cepat mencari jalan keluar." Serunya dan menarik Leeteuk pergi. Eunhae segera mengikuti di belakang.

Yunho sepertinya tak memutuskan untuk pergi beranjak dari tempat ini. "Ayo Minnie.." ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam sesaat dan kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun. berlari jauh meninggalkan Yunho yang masih termenung sendirian.

**.**

**.**

Kepala Yunho tertunduk dalam. Menyesali tindakannya yang dengan cerobohnya meninggalkan kekasihya. Pemuda itu begitu menyelami pikirannya tanpa menyadari langkah kaki yang mendekat.

'tap'

Entah bisikan darimana, kepala Yunho perlahan menegak. Ia kembali menatap pemanggang besar di depannya. Namun, Ia menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Bayangan yang tengah dipantulkan pada kaca pemanggang.

Yunho memutar kepalanya. 'BUAK!' sebuah pukulan keras menyerang wajahnya. Tubuh Yunho terjerembab.

"AAAKKHH!" Yunho berteriak saat sebuah pukulan kembali menyerangnya. Yunho merasa pening saat dirasanya hidungnya patah dan mengeluarkan darah. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terasa lemas akibat pukulan.

"DASAR BEDEBAH! Ku balas Kau brengsek! Ternyata Kau membodohi Kami selama ini?" umpat Yunho kasar.

Pemuda yang menerima umpatan dari Yunho itu tak mengubrisnya. Ia berkutat untuk mengikat Kaki Yunho dengan tali besi.

"Lepaskan, Brengsek!"

Setelah menyelesaikan ikatan pada kaki Yunho, Pemuda itu lalu menarik tali besi itu dan kembali mengikatnya pada sebuah kipas listrik besar yang ia angkut dari gudang sekolah.

'rrrrrrrrrrrrr'

Pemuda itu menekan tombol Power Kipas listrik itu, membuat tali besi itu kian tertarik. Yunho tersentak saat kakinya yang terjerat tali terseret kea rah kipas listrik cepat.

"Engggghh! Sialan! Lepaskan!" teriak Yunho. Tubuhnya makin tertarik dan mendekati kipas listrik tersebut.

Yunho mencoba menahan tubuhnya. 'kritt' 'krittt' bunyi gemericit dari kuku-kuku Yunho yang mencoba meraih laintai yang licin.

"GGAAAAKKKHHH!" suara Yunho melengking keras saat menyentuh kipas listrik tersebut. Membuat bagian tubuh itu terpotong cacah dengan daging dan darah yang tercecer ke segala arah.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hyung…"

**.**

**.**

Cahaya kemerahan membentuk bayangan para pemuda yang tengah berlari menyusuri koridor.

"Hosh..Hosh…" Nafas Kangin menderu. Dadanya terasa sesak karena asupan oksigen yang telah habis karena dirinya terus berlari.

"Ayo Hyung.. cepat Kita keluar!" Donghae memanggilnya.

Kangin tak menghiraukannya. Ia dan Leeteuk begitu lelah berlari.

"Ayo, Hyukkie…" Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan kembali berlari.

"Kalian tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru sampai menyusul bersama Sungmin. Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia mencoba menetralkan laju nafasnya.

"Ayo, Kita susul Fishy dan Hyukkie.." ajak Kangin. Baru saja Mereka akan mulai berlari lagi, entah kenapa Leeteuk merasa ada menjegal kaki dan mendorongnya ke arah tangga.

"WAAA!"

"Teukkie-ah!" Kangin yang ingin menolong Leeteuk ikut terpeleset jatuh ke arah tangga.

"Hyung!"

"Minnie!" dan akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyusul jatuh.

**.**

**.**

"Cepat Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk mencoba mengibangi lari Donghae. "H..Hae…H..Hae.. Tu..tunggu…". Eunhyuk berhenti dan menahan lari kekasihnya.

"Waeyo? Kalau tidak cepat, Kita bisa tertangkap pembunuh gila itu!" bentak Donghae tak sabar.

"Hae! Dimana Umma, Kangin Hyung, Minnie, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hah?" sedetik kemudian, Donghae mulai kebingungan. "Ba..bagaimana ini? Di mana Mereka?"

"A..Ayo kita kembali.. Aku tidak mau Kita meninggalkan Mereka. Aku ta..takut Hae…" Mohon Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai menangis.

Donghae tau ketakutan kekasihnya, karena jujur saja, Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia takut kehilangan para sahabatnya, Ia takut kehilangan Eunhyuk, Ia takut kehilangan semuanya.

"Baiklah.. Ayo Kita cari Mereka.." ucap Donghae tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mengelus wajah Eunhyuk perlahan.

Eunhyuk balas tersenyum menatapnya. "Hu-uh.." gumamnya.

Mereka mulai berbalik dan berlari mencari dengan Eunhyuk memimpin di depan. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Mereka.

Derap kaki Mereka keras terdengar di lantai koridor.

Dan saat Eunhyuk berbelok pada tikungan koridor, sesuatu mengentikannya. Membuat Donghae yang berada di belakang memandangnya heran.

"Khhh…"Kening Donghae mengkerut. Tetesan darah pekat di lantai membuat pasang mata Donghae terbelak.

"Hyukkie..?"

'set' tubuh Eunhyuk terjatuh lunglai. Dengan cepat Donghae menahan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Rasa takut menyerang dirinya hebat saat melihat bagian tubuh kekasihnya bersimbah darah. Noda merah itu terpusat pada bagian perut dengan sebuah pisau menancap di atasnya.

"Hyu.. Hyukkie..?" bibir Donghae gemetar menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"H..Ha..Hae.. A..Aku.."

Tangis Donghae pecah. Dipeluknya Eunhyuk erat. "Chagi.. Chagiya…"

Donghae tercekat saat dirasakannya jemari dingin Eunhyuk menyentuk hidung mancungnya.

"H..Hae.. La..lari… ce..pat.. La… ri…"

Donghae mendongakan kepalanya. Dirinya menggeram marah pada sosok Pemuda yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri di hadapan dirinya dan Eunhyuk.

"Giliranmu, Donghae-hyung.."

'Sratt!' pisau kecil yang ayunkan pemuda itu menggores bahu Donghae, namun Donghae berhasil menghindar.

"Aku takkan pernah memafkanmu, Bangsat!" bentak Donghae.

Mata Pemuda itu menyipit sinis. "Terserah, yang penting Aku harus menghabisi Kalian semua!" Pemuda itu kembali menyerang Donghae.

Terjadilah perkelahian hebat di antara keduanya. hantaman demi hantaman. pukulan demi pukulan saling dilancarkan. tidak tau sudah berapa banyak luka dan patah lengan yang Mereka dapatkan. Namun, Donghae mulai kelelahan. Ia mencoba memukul tubuh Pembunuh itu. Pemuda itu dengan lihai menghindar. Tak di duga Pemuda itu akhirnya mendapat kesempatan menendang tulang kering Donghae.

"Akkh!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Di sikutnya perut Donghae keras. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tak menunggu Donghae yang tengah kesakitan, Pemuda itu mencengkram leher Donghae. Ditariknya tubuh Donghae bangun.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa Kau.. me..melakukan.. khh.. ini? Ke-.. pa.. membunuh.. Hyuk..ie?" suara Donghae terdengar samar.

Pembunuh itu menguatkan cengkramannya pada leher Donghae. "Semua Salah Kalian!"

Dengan satu hentakan, Pemuda itu mendorong Donghae ke arah jendela. 'Prang!' kaca jendela itu pecah membentur kepala Donghae.

"Semuanya salah Kalian.." desisnya.

"khh.."

"Selamat tinggal, Hae-hyung.."

"HUWAAAAAAA!" teriakan itu menggema saat tubuh Donghae terdorong jatuh dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah.

**.**

**.**

"Min.. Minnie.. bangun.."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Entah sudah berapa lama Ia tak sadarkan diri semenjak jatuh dari tangga.

"Kyu.. ini dimana?" tanyanya saat Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya temaram. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tak tau.."

"Teuk.. Teukkie hyung..? Kangin Hyung?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kembali Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin terpana. Ia meringkuk dan akhirnya menangis.. "Aku takut.. Aku takut…" lirihnya di sela isak tangis.

"Tenanglah Hyung.." Kyuhyun memegang tangan hyungnya. Sungmin merasakan gemetar pada gengaman Kyuhyun. Ia juga takut rupanya.

Mereka berdiam diri dalam kesunyian. Namun, tangan keduanya terpaut erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin menunduk.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hyung…" lanjutnya.

"…"

"Setiap saat… "

"…"

"Kau tau? Aku sungguh iri pada Siwon-hyung.. Aku benci padanya yang bisa mendapatkan 'perasaan'mu itu…" tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat.

"…"

"Menyebalkan…"

"…"

"Kyu aku-"

"Walau kau tetap menyukainya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi… Aku akan tetap bersamamu…"

Setiap penggalan ucapan Kyuhyun rasanya membuat Jantung Sungmin kian berdegup kencang. Matanya terus menatap Kyuhyun"A.. Aku.. sudah menyakitimu entah sudah berapa kali.." desisnya pelan.

Kyuhyun balas menatapnya, "Apakah sekarang… kau bisa membalas perasaanku? Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"tanyanya seraya mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam.. "Sa..saranghae…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Diperkecilnya jarak antara Mereka berdua. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

"Boleh?"

Wajah Sungmin merona. Tapi Ia tetap mengangguk perlahan. Dan kemudian, kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Sentuhan lembut itu membuat keduanya merasakan getaran-getaran halus yang berdesir di dalam hati.

"Saranghae.. jeongmal Saranghae yo…"

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" teriakan keras itu memecah keheningan, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terperanjat kaget.

"Teukkie-hyung!" seru Sungmin lalu bergegas bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kyu.. bagaimana ini? Kita terkunci.."

"Biar kudobrak saja pintunya."dan seketika itu juga Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka akibat dobrakan yang cukup keras.

"Teukki Hyung dimana?"

"Dari suaranya, pasti tidak jauh dari sini..! Cepat, Min!" seru Kyuhyun.

Mereka segera memeriksa beberapa kelas atau ruang lainnya. Suara rintihan hyung Mereka semakin dekat terdengar namun kian samar juga.

Mereka terus berlari dengan cepat membuka semua pintu ruangan.

"Hyung!" teriak Mereka berdua. Di depan Mereka, tepatnya di depan pintu sebuah gudang sekolah, tubuh Leeteuk terbaring. Keadaannya acak-acakan dengan beberapa goresan silet di seluruh wajah tampannya.

"Teukkie-hyung!" jerit Sungmin seraya menghampiri Hyung-nya itu.

"Min.. Minnie-ah… Sa..Sak.. sakit…" begitu serak suara Leeteuk. Tangan kirinya terus memegangi bahu kananya yang terluka hebat.

"Hyung.. kenapa bisa terjadi padamu? Bagaima-"

"Kangin-ah.. tolong.. Di..dia..-"

Sungmin kembali membaringkan tubuh Leeteuk setelah memindahkannya agak jauh dari gudang.

"Kangin-hyung!" suara Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya kaget. Perasaan was-was kembali menghantuinya. Ia-pun segera berlari masuk ke arah gudang menyusul Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah ke sana untuk memeriksa.

"Kyu kenap-"

Tak perlu di jelaskan.. dengan sekali lihat Ia mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.. Perutnya terasa mual saat melihat tubuh Kangin yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk akibat dari tusukan sebuah gunting kebun yang sampai saat ini masih ditusukkan oleh seseorang. Bau amis darah membuatnya makin mual.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Ia berdiri mematung melihat adegan yang seperti slow motion tersebut.

Pemuda yang kini masih asik mencabik-cabik tubuh Kangin dengan darah segar yang terpercik ke segala arah. Termasuk ke arah wajah Sang Pemuda.

Walau begitu, Sungmin masih bisa melihatnya. Ia masih bisa mengenali siapa Pemuda tampan itu. Pemuda yang melakukan semua ini. Pembunuh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sungmin terpana. Dengan cepat Ia tutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kakinya gemetar saat dilihatnya Sang Pembunuh itu akhirnya menyudahi 'kegiatan'nya dan berdir tegap.

Mata Pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datar. Tak ada emosi yang menjiwai di dalamnya.

Tak berhenti. Sungmin begitu takut pada sosok itu dan ingin sekali lari. Tapi tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetar. Seperti ada beban yang berat hingga kakinya sulit sekali di gerakan.

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Kau sudah... mati...?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Siwonnie…"

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued..**_

**.**

Playlist: 

- Storia (Kalafina)

- Silky Heart (Yui Horie)

- Monochrome Kiss (SID)

* * *

><p>Saya tau Chapter ini bakal banyak kesalahan. entah itu Typo (Triple-s), Alur yang (terlalu) cepat, Gaje, bikin rusak mata dan beberapa penyakit lainnya. Saya juga minta maaf atas keterlambatan -Updet- yang jauh dari kata 'sangat lama'. Mianhae.. -bungkukbungkuk-.<p>

Maaf Saya tidak bisa balas review kalian saat ini. Hontou ni gomenasai, Minna... TT^TT

Nama-nama di bawah ini adalah reviewer yang akan mendapat pelukan hangat dari Saya sebagai hadiah karena sudah RnR fanfic abal ini..;

**Minnie Chagiy4, Sam Ran Rin, Sam Ran Rin, park hyunhee, kyubumhaeLf, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, sparkyuminnie, diidactorlove, Kanna Ayasaki, Nam Ri Rin KyuMinSaranghae, Filippai, Nam Ri Rin KyuMinSaranghae, Lee eun jin, ika-chiharu, Pumpkin yui, LittleLiappe, Rhie chan Aoi sora, aiko Okinawa, Unykyuminmin, no name, KYUyunJAE04, rHeitawoo, Detective ConanYasar, KagamiYuuki, Angel Xiah, chachaku felice, , Yennie kyu, KitsuneNoUsagi, kuchiki hime shirayuki, Richan.**

Silahkan add Saya di Facebook : Seo Hyo-rin :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan! dan terima kasih banyak :)<strong>_

**RnR, Onegai?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Akhirnya Saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini di sela-sela waktu ujian. Yah.. curi-curi kesempatan di waktu yang enggak banyak. Jadi, Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk ke'aneh'an yang mungkin saja terjadi dalam chapter ini.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatan Update yang terlalu lama. Sungguh Saya minta maaf! Semoga saja fanfic ini masih ada pembacanya :(

Enjoy, Minna-san! Chingudeul!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Dare Yori**_

-**More Than Anyone**-

"A Thriller Fanfiction"

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Flashback)_**

_Hankyung terus berlari untuk bisa menemukan pintu keluar. Di belakangnya, Siwon bergerak menyelaraskan langkah Hyungnya itu._

_Sementara Hankyung mencoba untuk tidak panik dan tenang, Siwon terus menatap punggung Hyungnya dengan tatapan benci. Ia tidak suka Hankyung, Ia tidak suka Ryeowook, Ia tidak suka Semuanya.._

_Harapan Hankyung kian menipis saat dilihatnya rantai dan gembok yang melilit gagang pintu keluar. "Apa-apaan ini? Kita kan kelas khusus kenapa perlu dikunci segala?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Tangannya menarik-narik rantai tersebut._

_"Mungkin karena takut akan ada Murid yang membolos…" kata-kata Siwon hampir tak terdengar._

_"Kau pikir begitu? Tapi dulu kan' tidak ada yang seperti ini.." lanjut Hankung. Ia mulai kesal karena usahanya sia-sia. Pintunya tetap tidak bisa terbuka. Apa yang harus Dia lakukan?_

_Tak ada tanggapan. Namun kemudian, Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dulu dipikirnya tidak akan pernah berada di saku celana seragamnya._

_"Hyung… menurutmu, ini bisa dipakai?" tanyanya lirih. Mata hitamnya menatap datar pada benda tersebut._

_Hankyung menoleh ke arah dongsaengnya tersebut. Ia mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Pisau kecil itu? Untuk memotong rantai besi ini? Kau ini bagaimana, sih?"_

_Iris mata Siwon kembali berkilat. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. Ia-pun maju mendekati Hankyung._

_"Bukan! Maksudku adalah…"_

_Hankyung membalikan tubuhnya,_

_"Apakah pisau ini bisa di pakai untuk memotong lehermu!"_

_'JRASHHH'_

_Dengan tepat, pisau kecil itu menggores leher Hankyung dan mengenai tepat di nadinya. Percikan darahnya keluar dan terpercik menodai wajah Siwon. Tapi Pemuda tampan itu tak peduli. Ia tersenyum angkuh._

_"Sepertinya dugaanku salah ya, Hyung.." ucapnya saat dilihatnya tubuh Hankyung yang roboh. Ia memilih berjongkok di samping tubuh Hankyung yang telah kaku tersebut._

_Ia menyeringai seraya menarik rambut coklat Hankyung. Dihujamkannya pisau kecil itu pada leher Hyung-nya, mencoba memutuskan bagian mana yang masih tersambung erat antara kepala tan tubuh._

_Entah bagaimana Siwon bisa membuat indra penciumannya tertutup pada bau amis darah pekat yang menyembur ke segala arah._

_'aah… selesai.. akhirnya terputus juga..' pikirnya senang._

_Dengan cepat Ia melanjutkan rencananya, di tukarnya seragam Hankyung dengan miliknya, untunglah postur tubuh Hyung-nya itu hampir sama dengannya. Dilepasnya badge dan jam tangan miliknya lalu dipasangkan pada tubuh tanpa kepala Hankyung._

_Siwon tersenyum seakan bangga akan hasil kerjanya. 'Selesai.. sekarang hanya tinggal menggantung tubuh ini dengan kepala yang tak terlihat. Membuatnya seakan-akan ini adalah Aku..'_

_Masih dengan senyum yang terkembang, Siwon mulai menjalankan rencanya._

_**(Flashback off)**_

**.**

**.**

"Ba..bagaimana bisa…?"

Siwon menatap datar pada Sang BunnyBoy. Ia bergerak perlahan menuju Sungmin, membiarkan kakinya menginjak sosok berdarah Kangin yang ada di lantai.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, Brengsek!" sergah Kyuhyun yang segera menjadikan tubuhnya tameng di depan Sungmin.

"Minggir" Siwon berucap.

Kyuhyun tak berpindah sejengkal pun dari tempatnya. Ia ingin melindungi kekasihnya itu.

"…"

"…"

"Ku bilang, MINGGIRR!"

Serentak, Siwon mulai menyerang Kyuhyun. 'BUAK!' kepalan tangan Kyuhyun telak menghantam wajah tampan Siwon. Siwon sedikit goyah.

Saat Kyuhyun mencoba pukulannya untuk yang kedua kali, dengan sigap Siwon menghindar. Tangan kekarnya menarik kemeja Kyuhyun dan memukul perutnya dengan lutut.

"KYU!"

Menggantikan lutut, tangan Siwon cepat memukul Kyuhyun pada tempat yang sama, "UHHKK!" geraman kesakitan Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun. Begitu kuat hingga namja itu tersungkur mundur. Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri tegak. Sebelah punggung tangannya mengusap sedikit darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

Siwon mengambil pisau kecil dari kantung celananya.

"Dasar, Brengsekk!" Kyuhyun berlari menerjang Siwon.

"…"

"Kyuhyun! Awas!"

'JLEB!'

Sungmin sungguh tak berani melihatnya. Dari balik punggung Siwon, dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun yang terbelak kesakitan.

"Mi..Minnie… cepat..la..ri.."

**.**

**.**

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun…!"

Tubuh Sungmin roboh. Ia terduduk di lantai gudang sekarang.

Siwon berbalik menghadap Sungmin, meninggalkan pisau kecil miliknya itu masih tertanan di perut Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan perlahan hingga akhirnya dirinya berdiri begitu dekat dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, "Wae.. Waeyo? Kenapa Kau melakukan semua-… semua ini..?" tanyanya sambil terus terisak. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Ia menatap namja yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Ini semua… kesalahan Kalian!"

"UHUK!"

Kedua tangan Siwok bergerak cepat mencekik leher putih Sungmin. Membuat punggung Sungmin membentur lantai dingin dengan keras karena dorongan tersebut.

"Ini semua karena kalian!"

"Mak..ma-k sudmu.. a.. ak-.. apa?"

.

.

_**(Flashback –Siwon POV-)**_

**_anata to iu sora no naka_**

**_boku dake wo tojikomete_**

**_mou dokoemo ikanai yo_**

**_mou dokonimo ikanai de_**

_Aku tersenyum. Lirik ini adalah lirik yang kesekian kalinya diberikan padaku oleh 'entah siapa'. Aku selalu menyukai setiap penggalan lirik ini. Membuatku tau bahwa ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku._

_'Cih' Heechul Hyung benar-benar menyebalkan! Ia mengambil paksa lirik untukku dan menertawakannya dengan Hyungdeul yang lain. Dasar!_

_"Kenapa harus kalian tertawakan? Bukankah bagus, kalau ternyata ada yang menyukai Siwon? Kalian terlalu iri padanya!" sergah sebuah suara._

_Aku segera menoleh untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Senyum mengembang di wajahku. Ternyata Kim Kibum… Ia membelaku dari ejekan hyung-hyung itu._

_Suatu alasan membuat wajahku berubah merah. Aku sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Aku mencintainya… sudah sejak lama, dan kuharap Kibum-lah yang membuat semua lirik-lirik itu untukku._

**_._**

_Baru saja Aku ingin masuk, terdengar sebuah percakapan dari dalam kelas . Aku bukan orang yang suka menguping atau dengan anehnya mengintip seseorang. Tapi mau tidak mau aku tertarik dengan isi percakapan itu karena Kibumlah yang tengah berbicara._

_"A.. Aku takut sekali, Minnie.."_

_Oh… ternyata Ia sedang bersama Sungmin Hyung. Membicarakan apa sih, Mereka berdua?_

_"Apa.. Apa Dia akan menerima pernyataan cintaku?" Suara Kibum mulai terdengar lagi. Mataku terbelak. Kibum ingin menyatakan cinta? Pada siapa?_

_"Tentu saja Bummie.. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu! Di coba saja!" usul Sungmin_

_"Kuharap Kyuhyun mau menerimaku! Kau juga Minnie.. berjuanglah mendapatkan 'NYA'" Jantungku berdebar kencang. Rasa sakit ini begitu cepat terasa di hati._

_'Kyuhyun..? jadi Kibum tidak menyukaiku..?' rasanya seperti hancur mendengarnya. Aku begitu sibuk dengan pikiranku, hingga tidak lagi peduli pada percakapan tersebut juga rona merah tipis yang mewarnai wajah Sungmin-hyung._

**_._**

_"Maaf… Aku menyukai orang lain.. Aku menyukai Sungmin-hyung"_

_Bisa kulihat tatapan Kibum yang seakan tidak mau percaya pada kenyataan yang ada. Kyuhyun menolaknya. Dasar Magnae brengsek! Dia menolak orang sebaik Kibum? Biar kubuat Dia menyesal telah menyakiti Kibum nanti!_

_Baru saja Aku ingin bergerak melabrak Evil Magnae itu, sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikiranku._

_'Kalau Kibum tak bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun, apa Aku bisa… mendapatkan kesempatan?' tanyaku dalam hati._

_Setelah kupastikan Kyuhyun telah pergi dan tak terlihat lagi, Aku menghampiri Kibum yang tertunduk menatap nanar pada tanah. Aku tidak pernah merasa ingin melihatnya sedih seperti ini._

_Dengan terburu-buru ia menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya saat menyadari kehadiranku._

_"Kibum-ah.. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu, Kau mau menjadi namjachingu-ku?" tanyaku secara langsung dan tegas._

_Kibum tampak terkejut, kedua alisnya berkerut. "Apa Kau sedang bercanda?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala._

_Kepala Kibum kembali tertunduk, "Aku.. Aku menyukai kyuhy-"_

_"Tak apa! Kau boleh mencoba sebagai namjachingu-ku. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku nantinya. Jadi sekarang.. kumohon… Kau bisa menerimaku kan?" pintaku seraya mengenggam kedua tangannya._

_Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu tapi tak lama Ia mengangguk. "Tapi.. bisakah kuminta agar hubungan ini Kita rahasiakan?" katanya._

_Aku tak tau apa maksud dari permintaannya, Aku hanya menyanggupinya dengan senyuman lebar dan langsung kupeluk tubuhnya. Aku merasa bahagia sekarang…_

_**.**_

_Kutarik kursi kelas dan segera duduk. Pandanganku tak lepas dari pemuda yang tengah memandang keluar jendela. Pemuda yang sudah dua bulan menjadi kekasihku. Walau Ia belum sepenuhnya menyukaiku, Aku akan tetap berusaha._

_"YA! Kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah mesra!" suara Kangin hyung menginterupsi pikiranku. Kulirik arah pintu kelas. Ada Sungmin hyung dan… Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya hubungan Mereka berdua apa?_

_"Wajarlah… pasangan baru!" celetuk Jaejoong-hyung yang membuat duo EunHae tertawa._

_'Mereka…? Tapi bukannya Sungmin-hyung itu sahabat Kibum dan tau kalau Kibum menyukai Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ini?' pikirku._

_Ku perhatikan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum malu digoda seperti itu, tidak seperti Sungmin hyung yang hanya diam seribu bahasa. Aku sadar sudah sebulan yang lalu hubungan Sungmin hyung dan Kibum tak lagi bersahabat._

_"Jangan membuat iri deh, dasar bocah!" omel Yunho hyung._

_Aku melirik ke arah Kibum. Tangan pemuda itu terkepal kuat mencoba menahan sesuatu. Aku tau ini tidak baik. Kibum pasti tak suka dengan keadaan ini._

**_._**

_"Ini susunya, Siwon hyung…" ujar Kyuhyun memberikan segelas susu untukku._

_Kyuhyun memang teman sekamarku di asrama sekolah ini. Akhir-akhir Ia rajin sekali membuatkan susu untukku dan untuknya sendiri. Apa Ia merasa bersalah akan sesuatu padaku, hingga bersikap seperti ini?_

_"Kyu… Kau jadian dengan Sungmin hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Aku penasaran akan hal ini._

_Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab pertanyaanku, "Hah? Apa kata Hyung tadi?" tanyanya balik setelah menghabiskan susu dari gelasnya sendiri._

_"Apa Kau dan Sungmin hyung berpacaran?" kataku agak keras._

_Mata evilnya menatapku datar. Namun sedetik kemudian, Ia menyeringai senang. "Kalau 'iya' kenapa?"_

**_._**

_Minggu-minggu ini Kyuhyun semakin sering menunjukan sikap perhatiannya pada Sungmin hyung walau yang Aku lihat Sungmin hyung sedikit merasa risih. Tapi hal itu juga membuatku kesal, karena setiap Kyuhyun memberikan perhatiannya pada Sungmin hyung, Aku tau hal itu akan menoreh luka pada Kibum._

_"Kalian jangan mengumbar-ngumbar di kelas dong.." canda Heechul hyung, disertai siulan dari Hankyung hyung._

_"Mesranya…" Leeteuk hyung ikut menimpali._

_'Berhenti…' ujarku dalam hati saat lagi-lagi aku melihat Kibum tertunduk._

_"Kyuhyun perhatian banget ya? Beda sama satu orang deh rasanya..." ucap Ryeowook yang langsung membuat Yesung hyung menggerutu sebal._

_'Berhenti.. Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Tertawa seperti itu seolah-olah tidak tau apa yang Kibum rasakan..!' Aku menggeram kesal. Kulirik Kibum sekali lagi. Wajahnya pucat menahan tangis._

_"KyuMin is real!" teriak EunHae bersamaan._

_Mendengar tawa Mereka membuat darahku panas. Rasa amarah ini kuat-kuat kutahan. Mereka menyebalkan!_

**_._**

_Mataku terpana dan nafasku tercekat, saat melihat sosok yang paling kukasihi terduduk kaku dengan tangannya yang memegang pisau yang menusuk dadanya._

_Tanganku terkepal dan gigiku bergemeretak menahan amarah. Aku begitu ingin menangis, aku begitu ingin membunuh diriku yang tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik._

_Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu..Surat yang ditinggalkan Kibum.._

**_-Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Karena Aku sudah tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Lebih baik Aku mati-_**

_Kibum sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak tahan pada cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Ia tidak tahan pada gelak tawa menggoda lainnya yang seolah-olah ditujukan untuk mengejeknya. Ia tidak tahan pada penderitaan dimana Sahabatnya sendiri yang merebut seseorang yang paling Ia cintai…_

_Gara-gara Kalian semua, Kibum jadi seperti ini. Kalau saja Kalian tidak seperti itu padanya… Ia tidak akan mati…_

_Kalian semua menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian! Rasa sakit hati ini bergemuruh di dalam dada, berubah menjadi sebuah kebencian.._

_**(Flashback –Siwon POV- end)**_

**.**

**.**

"KALIAN YANG MENYEBABKAN SEMUANYA!"

Leher SUngmin tercekik begitu erat, membuat Sang Bunnyboy sulit bernafas.

"GARA-GARA KALIAN!"

Siwon terus berteriak . wajah tampannya basah oleh air mata, begitu sakit rasanya saat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tentang 'Kenapa Ia melakukan semua ini?'

"SEMUA SALAH KALIAN!"

Baru saja Siwon ingin membunuh Sungmin, saat itu juga Sungmin menggeleng perlahan, Ia mencoba perlawanan.

"Kau mau bicara apa Hah? Biar kuberikan waktu sebelum Kau benar-benar mati!"

Sungmin menangis.

"Menangis eh? Berusaha untuk membuatku kasihan!"

"Ka..u..khh.. sa..aa.. lahh.."

"Apa yang salah padaku? Kalian semualah yang salah! Kau yang salah!" teriak Siwon sarkastik.

"…"

"…"

"Sa..sarang..khh.. hae..hh" Sungmin berucap lirih.

Bola mata Siwon membesar, pernyataan itu membuat serangannya mengendur. Ia kembali menyeringai, "Kau mau berbohong agar Kau dilepaskan HAH?"

"Aku tida..kk… pernah…hh.. me..merebut.. Kyuhyun dar..rr..i…khh.. Kibummie..hh!"

"…"

"DASAR PEMBOHONG!"

"..."

"..."

Air mata Sungmin deras mengalir. "Kibumlah yang.. me..MEREBUTMU DARIKU!" jeritnya.

Cengkraman pada leher Sungmin tak lagi kuat, tapi Sungmin tak mencoba untuk membebaskan diri, tangan kanan pemuda itu hanya bergerak untuk menutupi wajahnya, untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Siwon terdiam.. Ia tidak mengerti.. Ia tidak mengerti situasi ini. "Kau.. Kau bohong.. Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku! Kau bohong.. hyung…"

"Aku tidak bohong! Akulah yang memberikan lirik-lirik itu semuanya padamu! Dan saat percakapan itu.. Saat Kibum mendukungku untuk menyatakan perasaanku… IA MENYEMANGATIKU AGAR AKU BISA MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU 'SUKA' PADAMU!" Sungmin kembali menjerit histeris. Kedua matanya memerah dan berlinangan air mata.

"…"

"..."

"Jeongmal… Jeongmal Saranghae… Siwonnie…"

**.**

**.**

_**To Be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist :<strong>

_-Kimi To no Mirai (Ai Maeda)_

_-Aoi Bench (TegoMasu)_

**.**

**A/N: **Sekali lagi Saya minta maaf karena telat nge-update cerita ini.. hountou ni gomen! Di chapter ini akhirnya Saya bisa menjelaskan flashback Mereka. fiuuhh...

Dan Maaf banget, karena kembali Saya tidak bisa bales review semuanya :(. Si mama udah lirik-lirikin Saya itu... hm... Oh iya chingu... Doain Saya dapet Ranking ya :) Kalau enggak, Saya bakal kena pitesan Si Mamah yang terkenal nyelekit a.k.a yahut... :(

**RnR, Onegai?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Jeongmal… Jeongmal Saranghae… Siwonnie…"

.

Dan apa yang harus Kulakukan pada Perasaan yang telah lama terpendam ini?

**.**

**.**

_**Dare Yori**_

-**More Than Anyone**-

"A Thriller Fanfiction"

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(Flashback –Sungmin POV-)**_

_Kembali Aku tersenyum saat kulihat 'Ia' membacanya. Ah… semoga perasaanku bisa tersampaikan melalui lirik-lirik itu._

_Sedikit merasa sebal saat Kibum –sahabat baikku- tak berhenti menyikut lengan untuk menggodaku. Membuat rona merah di wajah tak kunjung memudar.._

**_._**

_Saat aku baru saja ingin pergi ke kantin, kulihat Kyuhyun yang di pertigaan koridor. Menatap tenang keluar jendela besar._

_Wajahnya yang tampan membuatku tahu kenapa Kibum bisa menyukainya. Tapi Aku yakin Kibum punya alasan yang lebih dalam kenapa Ia bisa menyukainya. Seperti perasaaanku pada Siwon._

_"Kyuhyun-ah…?"_

_Kyuhyun berbalik menatapku. Dirinya sedikit terkejut karena kehadiranku. Namun Ia lalu tersenyum tulus. Entah maksud senyuman itu._

_Ia berjalan menghampiriku. "Ada yang ingin Kubicarakan…" katanya pelan._

_Aku memiringkan kepala, mencoba menduga apa yang akan Dia katakan._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin…" ucapnya dengan rona malu yang ketara sekali._

_Apa dia bilang? Mencintaiku? Aku terpana pada pernyataannya. Bagaimana bisa Ia dengan tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini? Apa Ia tidak tahu perasaan Kibum padanya? Apa Kibum tau tentang ini?_

_"Kau bercanda… Jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu! Aku tidak suka!" sergahku sedikit marah._

_"Kau pikir Aku tidak serius?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Iris mataku kembali menatapnya. memperhatikan bola mata hitamnya yang tegas tanpa secercah sinar keraguan._

_Tidak. Ini tidak boleh.. Bagaimana kalau Kibum sampai tahu? Kalau Ia sampai tahu, Ia pasti akan kecewa sekali. Aku tidak bisa.._

_"Kau tahu? Aku.. Aku tidak bisa.. maksudku.. Kibum menyukaimu.. dan Kau tau? Aku.. Aku.. menyukai Siwon.." ungkapku padanya._

_Ia terdiam. Lalu menghela nafas._

_"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan Siwon.."_

_Aku terkejut. Untuk apa Ia berkata seperti itu?_

_Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya mengeras kian melembut, entah kenapa menjadi sedih. Ada apa dengannya? Menatap diriku penuh kasihan? Matanya kembali melirik luar jendela, Aku begitu penasaran hingga kuikuti arah matanya memandang._

_Aku tidak tahu ini benar ataupun tidak. Melihat 'Mereka' berdua yang tengah berpelukan membuatku terasa sakit._

_"Tak usah dilihat lagi…" lirih Kyuhyun lalu memutar wajahku menghadapnya. Aku terdiam, hingga dengan bodohnya memperlihatkan linangan air mata yang mulai muncul di pelupuk mata._

_'Ini bohong… Mereka hanya kebetulan..' Aku terus saja menanam pernyataan itu dalam diri. Siwon dan Kibum tidak mungkin…_

_"Aku mencintaimu… sudah sejak lama…" lanjut Kyuhyun. Kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh sisi wajahku._

_Andai saja… Andai saja Siwon yang mengatakannya, tidak perlu sedetik untuk diriku menjawab 'ya'. Tak bisa kutahan lagi isak tangis ini._

_"Aku boleh berada di sisimu, kan?" bisik Kyuhyun mencoba meminta kepastian.  
><em>

_Rasa sakit ini membuatku tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih. Aku mengangguk. Dalam hati Kubertekad. Aku tahu.._

_Begitu jahatnya diri ini, memanfaatkan perasaan Pemuda di hadapanku untuk membuat Orang yang kucinta berpaling kembali padaku…_

**_._**

_Pagi ini, Kyuhyun kembali menggandeng tanganku. Kubiarkan Ia berlaku sesukanya. Aku hanya ingin membuat Siwon cemburu._

_Kyuhyun lalu merangkul bahuku mesra, di dalam kelas, di hadapan semua hyungdeul dan yang lain. Siwon menatap Kami._

_Aku begitu ingin membuatnya berpaling padaku. Tapi, Aku takut.. Aku takut Kalau Aku terus melakukan ini, suatu saat Aku akan dibenci olehnya. Aku tidak mau.. tidak pernah mau…_

_Karena perasaan ini terus meradang, membuatku tak lagi peduli pada persahabatanku dan Kibum. Persahabatan Kami berdua._

_Sampai hari itu terjadi…_

**_(Flashback –Sungmin POV- end)_**

**.**

**.**

Siwon tak percaya. Ia ingin sekali tidak percaya pada semua ucapan yang dilontarkan dengan panjang lebar oleh Sungmin. Ucapannya, Pernyataan kalau Ia menyukainya, semuanya.

"Kau bohong…"

Sungmin tak menjawabnya. Ia terdiam, mencoba meredam kesedihannya.

"…"

"…"

"Kau… tidak… bohong…?"

"…"

"…"

"Saranghae Siwonnie…" Sungmin kembali mengulang dengan lirihan. Dan detik itu juga tak ada lagi yang bergerak.

"Hyung.. Aku-"

DUAAGHHH!

Satu pukulan keras menghantam tengkuk Siwon dari belakang. Membuat Siwon roboh dan meringkuk kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun? Kau.. Kau belum.. mati?" tanya Sungmin begitu terkejut. Tapi ada rasa lega dihatinya.

Nafas Kyuhyun menderu tak beraturan. dengan cepat ia membuang tongkat yang tadi dipakainya untuk memukul Siwon. "Ayo kita pergi Hyung.." serunya, lalu menarik Sungmin berdiri.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian. "Tapi.. Tapi Leeteuk hyung..?"

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. setelah Mereka keluar dari gudang, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia memposisikan Leeteuk di punggungnya, mencoba menggendongnya.

"A..Ayo Hyung.. Kita keluar dari sekolah ini.."

"Ta.. Tapi yang lain..?"

"Begitu kita keluar dari sini, Kita minta bantuan polisi. Lebih baik kita cepat membawa Teukki-hyung ke rumah sakit! Ia terluka parah!"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Kyuhyun mulai berlari, dan Sungmin-pun menyusul di belakangnya.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Tidak bisa Kyu.. Semuanya dikunci.. Pintunya dikunci…"

Kyuhyun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Pecahkan saja! Pecahkan pintu kacanya.. dengan bangku, Minnie.." perintahnya. Sepertinya Ia sedikit kesusahan menggendong tubuh Leeteuk.

Sungmin bergegas masuk ke kelas terdekat, diambilnya salah satu bangku. Ia berfikir, bagaimana ide ini tak terfikirkannya pagi tadi? Agar semua dapat keluar dengan selamat? Bodohnya Ia..

PRANGG!

Ratusan pecahan kaca berserakan ke segala arah. Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya, Kakinya bergerak keluar melewati pecahan-pecahan itu.

Sungmin mengikutinya. Tapi kemudian Ia berhenti, hanya untuk menatap Koridor sekolah yang gelap dan sepi. Ia masih saja memikirkan Siwon. Dan dengan keraguan yang masih terasa, Ia kembali berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

**.**

**.**

Susah payah, Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun –yang tengah menggendong Leeteuk- memanjat gerbang sekolah yang besar.

Sungmin-pun ikut memanjat, Kyuhyun mengulurkan satu tangannya dari bawah, "Ayo Min.. cepat…" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berlari mencari bantuan, Mereka berdua terus berlari di gelapnya malam. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menyebarang ke sisi lain jalan raya. Ia tidak tahu Sungmin yang tengah berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya akibat melompat turun dari gerbang tadi.

Sorot cahaya lampu menyilaukan pandangan Sungmin, Sungmin menoleh. Sebuah truk besar melaju cepat ke arahnya. Kedua kakinya tak dapat bergerak.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun terus berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi Sungmin merasa dirinya seakan tuli.

"SUNGMIN!"

BRAAAKK!

Dan semuanya-pun terlihat gelap.

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**Playlist:**

Forever (Girls' Generation)

Ashita, boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni (Wakaba)

Bird (Yuuya Matsushi) -Lirik Ini adalah Lirik yang Saya ambil untuk Siwon :) Silahkan coba didengarkan-

Utakata Hanabi (Supercell)

Nakushita Kotoba (No Regret Life)

In My Dream (Super Junior)

Beak up today (Younha)

Yura-Yura (Hearts Grow)

Tobira (No Regret Life)

Sarang Ha myeon andwe noi (Kim Nam Gil)

I will let You go (Song Seung Hon)

Song of The wind (Jo Sung Mo)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Saya mencoba update kilat. Hehe,. dan hasilnya ternyata pendek :P. Mungkin Chapter depan adalah Chapter terakhir... Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para Readers, Silent Readers, dan reviewer;

**LittleLiappe, Angel Xiah, rHeitawoo , Pipit-SungminniELFishy, Stella, sparkyuminnie, choirunnisa, teukteuki jewelfishy, diitactorlove, hasunnie, Wiznu, Yenni gaemgyu, No Name, kyubumhaeLf, ika-chiharu , chachaku felice , Luphie KieKha :)**

Saat Ujian.. Saya mengerjakan Bahasa Jepang, Ekonomi dan Geografi dalam 20 menit.. tapi entah kenama Saya membutuhkan waktu dua jam lebih untuk Kimia dan Matematika.. Pasrah saja deh.. Hidup IPS! Terima kasih Doanya :)

**RnR, Onegai?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Annyeong~**

**Ini adalah chapter terakhir. Kuharap tak ada yang kecewa dengan endingnya karena ini sudah kupikirkan baik-baik (?). selamat menikmati :)**

* * *

><p>BRAAKKK!<p>

Dan semuanya-pun terlihat gelap.

**.**

**.**

_**Dare Yori**_

-**More Than Anyone**-

"A Thriller Fanfiction"

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya terlihat gelap, saat sebuah tangan menutup wajah Sungmin dan mendorongnya keras. Sungmin terpuruk jatuh di pinggir jalan.

Truk itu berhasil menabrak seseorang dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sungmin meringis saat dirasa lututnya terluka akibat terbentur. Namun, Ia kembali sadar untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menolongnya.

Sosok itu membuat Sungmin terpana. Sosok yang kini terbujur di atas aspal dengan tubuh penuh noda darah.

"SIWON!"

Menahan sakit, Sungmin bergerak mendekati Siwon. Ia merangkak, berusaha untuk lebih cepat.

"Siwon…"

Dengan tangan gemetar, disentuhnya kepala Pemuda tampan itu. Basah.. oleh banyak darah. Sungmin dengan perlahan, membawa Siwon dalam pangkuannya. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus Dia lakukan, Ia takut sekali dengan keadaan Siwon yang begitu parah.

Disela kepanikannya, Sungmin merasakan jemari Siwon bergerak menyentuh wajahnya. "H.. Hyu.. ng…"

"Hyung.. mi..an.. mian.. hae.. H..yu..ng…"

"Ber.. Berhenti bicara! Kau terluka parah.." seru Sungmin seraya menghapus air mata yang kembali keluar.

Siwon tersenyum.

"H..yung..ng.. "

"Sudah kubilang berhenti bicara! Ja..jangan bergerak!.. Aku.. Kumohon…" pinta Sungmin. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang disayanginya.

Siwon kembali tersenyum. Ia.. merasa senang… ada seseorang yang menangisinya… menyukainya.. menyukai orang bodoh sepertinya.. menyukai seorang pembunuh gila seperti dirinya..

"Kumohon.. bertahanlah.."

Hati Siwon berdesir memandang Hyungnya. Rasa ini… perasaan ini datang di saat akhir. Begitu terlambat. Tertutup oleh kesalah pahaman di masa lalu.

Suara Siwon yang terus memanggilnya lirih membuat dada Sungmin terasa sesak. Rasanya aliran air mata di wajahnya tak bisa berhenti.

"Hyung…" Siwon menatapnya yang di jawab dengan pancaran pilu oleh Sungmin.

"…"

"…"

"Terima kasih… sudah.. mencintaiku…"

Ulas senyum tulus, Ia berikan pada Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih…"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berdiri di antara barisan Aula Sekolah mereka. Berbaris rapi bersama teman sebayanya, mendengarkan Taemin yang tengah membaca _–dengan isakan tangis-_ salam perpisahan di depan podium.

Hari ini, setelah Kepolisian datang dan memeriksa kasus pembunuhan di sekolah. Semua Siswa mengahadiri upacara bersama, Salam perpisahan pada para Sahabat yang telah meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan Kalimat terakhirnya, Taemin tak lagi kuat menahan tangis. Minho segera menghampirinya ke atas podium dan memeluknya. Seluruh Siswa diliputi suasana duka. Beberpa di antara meratap kasihan ataupun menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sungmin menatap datar pada dinding aula yang berhias foto-foto Sahabatnya. Ryeowookie, Yesung hyung, Hangkyung hyung, Heechul hyung, Jaejoongie, Yunho hyung, Eunhyukkie, Donghae-ah, Kangin hyung dan yang terakhir…

"Kau sedih?" tanya seseorang di belakang punggungnya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku yakin Mereka akan tenang di alam sana.." Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"…"

"…"

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Matanya melirik figura dengan foto Siwon di dinding Aula.

Sungmin terdiam, lalu kembali mengangguk. Namun, dengan cepat Ia menoleh memandang Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengenangnya, di sini…" tangan mungilnya menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak.

"Tapi sekarang.. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa Aku mencintaimu Kyu.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tegas. "Aku.. tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.. Aku ingin… bersama dengan seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku.."

Sungmin bergerak memeluk Kyuhyun, "Kau mau memaafkanku? Apa Kau masih mencintaiku, Kyu?" tanya pelan. Wajah manisnya Ia sembunyikan dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dibalasnya pelukan Sungmin. Dibalas dengan begitu erat.

"Tak perlu Kau tanyakan.. Karena Aku akan selalu.. selalu mencintaimu, Minnie…" ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat beberapa perawat muda tersipu malu.

'Kriieet…'

Pemuda itu membuka salah satu pintu kamar rawat. Ruang rawat itu begitu luas dan terasa nyaman.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunnie? Kau datang..?" Sang Ketua kelas tersenyum melihat kehadiran dongsaengnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah ranjang Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia ingin sekali duduk namun, keadaan tubuhnya begitu sulit untuk digerakkan. Kaki kirinya dan tangan kanannya di beri gips.

"Tak.. Apa… Terima kasih…" penyangga leher yang terpasang membuat Leeteuk sedikit susah untuk berbicara lancar.

"…"

"Dimana.. Min..niee..?" tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ikut, ada urusan katanya..". mendengarnya Leeteuk mencoba maklum.

Leeteuk kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minnie…? Aku.. tidak menyangka.. Siwonnie.."

Pandangan Kyuhyun pada lantai beralih, dibawanya iris mata hitamnya untuk menatap Hyungnya yang tengah terbaring.

"Teukkie Hyung.. Aku.. ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu…" kata Kyuhyun.

"?"

"Kau tau Hyung? Dulu.. Sungmin hyung tak pernah menyukaiku.. "

"?Kenapa.. Kau.. bicara seperti itu Kyu?"

"Dia menyukai Siwon Hyung.. " ucap Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mencoba diam mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan dongsaengnya.

**.**

**.**

_**(Flashback –Kyuhyun's POV-)**_

_'Surat itu lagi..'_

_Aku menggerutu sebal saat kulihat Siwon hyung tersenyum senang membaca entah kalimat apa yang ada di secarik kertas surat._

_Heechul meledeknya, dan dalam sekejap surat itu direbut paksa olehnya. Seperti Hyungdeul yang lain, Aku ikut membaca isi surat tersebut._

_Tulisan ini…_

_"Lirik lagi eh? Secret Adminermu manis sekali Won-ah! Hahahaha!" ejek Kangin Hyung lalu tertawa keras. Kudengar Kibum membelanya. Lalu, hal yang membuatku sebal setengah mati adalah rona merah yang muncul di wajah putih Sungmin Hyung._

_Tch! Aku sudah tau semuanya, dari dulu…_

_**(Flashback –Kyuhyun's POV- end)**_

**.**

**.**

"Aku membencinya Hyung… Aku benci Siwon hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Kepalan tangannya mengeras.

"Kyu.."

"Aku mencintai Sungmin hyung.. Aku menginginkannya.. Tapi Dia menyukai Siwon! Sedangkan Siwon menyukai Kibum! Siwon Jahat sekali bukan, Teukki Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun keras.

Diam adalah pilihan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Ia tidak tau dongsaeng yang sangat Ia sayangi ternyata memendam masalah seperti ini.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun kembali tenang, dengan santai, Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Siang itu.. Kibum menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku melihat Siwon di sekitar sana. Saat itulah Aku menolak Kibum dan berkata jujur bahwa Aku menyukai sahabatnya, Sungmin."

"Setelah itu aku segera pergi dan melihat keadaan, dan kebetulan sekali Sungmin hyung datang.. saat itulah terbesit sebuah rencana dalam pikiranku…"

"Rencana agar Sungmin hyung dapat berpaling padaku.." lanjut Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

Leeteuk terpana. Rasanya Ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan dibawa kemana oleh Kyuhyun. Dan Ia menjadi begitu takut pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Sungmin melihat semuanya. Aku menghiburnya. Aku mencoba menyatakan perasaanku saat itu juga. Sedikit kupaksa Dia untuk menerima tawaranku. Dan berhasil…"

"Jadi… Karena.. ini.. persahabat Mereka.. merenggang..?" tanya Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Begitulah..-

"Kami akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan niat untuk membuat Kibum dan Siwon cemburu. Dan itu berhasil pada Kibum."

"…"

"Suatu malam, Kibum menemuiku dan kembali menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku muak, Hyung.. Aku Muak! Aku tidak pernah suka padanya! Tapi dia tetap memohon padaku! Dan kembali sebuah ide terpikirkan olehku.."

"Aku membunuh Kibum…" suara Kyuhyun berubah rendah.

_"A..a..apa…?"_

"Aku membunuh Kibum dan berhasil membuat keadaannya seperti.. seseorang yang bunuh diri…" ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum puas. Ia lalu berdiri untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Aku yakin setelah itu, Siwon menjadi sangat marah..-

..Hyung tau? Saat manusia tidur, secara bergantian terjadi tingkat tidur dangkal dan tingkat tidur dalam? Aku mencoba kemungkinan itu… Kebetulah Aku sekamar dengannya. Kumasukan semacam obat di setiap gelas susu yang kuberikan sebelum tidur, agar kerja impuls dalam otaknya berada dalam tingkat dangkal."

"Dengan cara itulah, setiap malam disaat Siwon tertidur.. Aku memberikan sugesti padanya.. Sugesti yang membuatnya membenciku, Sungmin hyung dan Kalian semua.. Aku membisikannya rencanaku setiap malam semenjak kematian Kibum.."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati bingkai jendela.

"Selama itu juga.. Aku berusaha tetap terlihat mesra bersama Sungmin hyun agar Ia bertambah marah dan terus menyalahkan Kami. Dan itu berhasil…"

**.**

**.**

_**(Flashback –Kyuhyun's POV-)**_

_Istirahat siang, Aku dipanggil oleh Mr. Shin ke ruang guru. Setibanya di sana, Ia menyuruhku untuk duduk di dekatnya._

_"Sebentar lagi, kelas musim panas. Karena Jungsoo sepertinya sibuk dengan angket kelas, Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu.." kata Mr. Shin_

_"Minta tolong apa, Seonsaengmin?" tanyaku._

_"Bisakah Kau mencarikan guru pengganti untuk mengajar dikelas musim panas nanti? Sepertinya Aku akan ada keperluan keluarga.."_

_Aku termenung memikirkan sesuatu, namun, detik kemudian aku tersenyum dan mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan dari Mr. Shin._

_Kelas musim panas semakin dekat, Aku tak kunjung juga mencari guru pengganti. Karena ini bagian dari rencananku.. Ya.. Aku putuskan saat itulah semuanya berakhir._

_"Kau sudah mendapatkan guru pengganti?" Mr. Shin kembali memanggilku ke ruang Guru, seminggu sebelum kelas musim panas._

_"Ya. Sudah." Jawabku singkat. "Tetanggaku seorang guru les privat dan dia bersedia" ucapku bohong. Beruntungnya Aku dengan bodohnya Mr. Shin percaya padaku._

_._

_Semakin mendekati kelas musim panas, Aku semakin sering membisikan sugesti-sugestiku pada Siwon. Dan kuharap berhasil._

_Malam sehari dimana kelas musim panas akan dimulai, Aku bangun dan mendapati Siwon tak lagi di tempat tidur. Apa sugestiku berhasil?_

_Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar asrama. Aku mengendap pelan menuju ruang musik. Tempat pertama dari rencanaku. Bibir tipisku mengulum senyum saat kulihat Siwon mempersiapkan trik yang sebelumnya aku sugestikan padanya._

_'Es itu akan benar-benar mencair pagi besok. Ahh.. Maafkan Aku Ryeowook hyung…' ucapku dalam hati._

_**(Flashback –Kyuhyun's POV- end)**_

**.**

**.**

"Dan dengan itu, rencanaku dimulai… Siwon benar benar seperti robot yang menjalankan semua perintah sugestiku.."

"Bagaimana bisa! _Kenapa.._ kau lakukan.. it-"

"Aku tak suka dicela hyung!" bentak kyuhyun kasar, membuat Leeteuk terkejut. Leeteuk menyadari bahwa Ia tengah menangis.. Ia sedih.. Ia.. takut…

"Dan permainan-pun dimulai sesuai dengan apa yang kuperhitungkan.. Aku tahu.. dengan ini SUngmin hyung akan menyukaiku sedikit demi sedikit.. Dan saat akhirnya Sungmin hyung tau siapa pembunuh dari Hyungdeul lain, Aku menyerahkan diri agar Siwon mencoba membunuhku. Tapi Aku sudah bilang ini adalah rencanaku.. jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.. agar aku tak terkena tusukan itu.."

"…"

"Dan semuanya berakhir saat Sungmin hyung kembali membuatku kesal dengan mengungkapkan rasa sukanya itu! Aku sudah khawatir sugestiku mulai tidak bekerja. Aku lalu lari membawamu dan Sungmin. Aku sudah kalut saat itu…

"Aku terpaksa akan membunuh Siwon dengan tanganku sendiri dengan alasan untuk melindungi Sungmin hyung.. Aku begitu takut saat menyadari Sungmin hampir mati tertabrak truk sialan itu.. Tapi…

Ternyata Tuhan masih berpihak padaku… Dan yang pada akhirnya mati adalah Dia! Adalah Siwon! Kau tidak tau kan, betapa gembiranya Aku? Hatiku bersorak riang.. Aku mencoba menahan seringaianku.."

"…"

Kyuhyun berhenti bercerita, Ia menoleh dan berjalan mendekati Sang ketua Kelas.

"Apa menurutmu.. AKu salah, Hyung?". Leeteuk tak menjawab Ia terus menangis dalam diam. Semua ini.. semua kejadian ini ternyata..

"Oh iya…" Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celana panjangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah alat suntik.

"Maaf ya hyung… Karena Hyung sudah tau semuanya.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Teukkie hyung begitu saja.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat polos.

"_Aku.. benci padamu…_" tegas Leeteuk.

Tatapan benci yang Leeteuk lancarkan tak membuat Kyuhyun takut. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Leeteuk ingin memberontak, setidaknya berteriak untuk meminta tolong.. tapi terlambat.. Kyuhyun telah menyuntikannya entah dengan cairan apa.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun bergerak membuka pintu kamar rawat. Ia bermaksud keluar, meninggalkan hyungnya sendirian.

"Selamat tinggal… Leeteuk hyung…"

'Blam'

Leeteuk tak mendengar apa-apa, kepalanya terasa pening, jantung berdenyut sakit sekali. Sebuah nama Ia ucapkan lirih. Pandangannya memudar.. dan akhirnya tak terlihat apapun.

"_Kangin.. ah.._"

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Omake**

Kyuhyun menatap bayangan dirinya melalui cermin.

"Lihatlah Siwon.. hyung.. Siapa yang menang pada akhirnya.. Sungmin sekarang menjadi milikku seutuhnya…" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Diliriknya sebuah figura foto di atas buffet, Fotonya dirinya, Sungmin dan.. Yang lainnya.. Para sahabat..

"Aku minta maaf pada Kalian Hyungdeul.. padahal Kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku.. Tapi hanya dengan ini, Sungmin bisa kudapatkan.."

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh foto itu. "Gomawo.. Hyungdeul…"

Kaki jenjangnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Kyuhyun bergerak menaiki tempat tidur King size-nya. Di pandangnya tubuh polos Sungmin yang tertutup selimut tebal. Senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Kalau Kau mengetahui ini semua.. Apa kau akan marah padaku, Minnie? Kau akan benci padaku?" tanyanya seraya menyentuh wajah manis Sungmin yang tengah tertidur.

"Walaupun begitu…"

Kemudian.. senyum lembut itu berganti sinis. Kyuhyun-pun melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.. Kau akan terus menjadi milikku selamanya,"

"Karena Aku mencintaimu... Lee Sungmin.."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

**- Silky Heart (Yui Horie)**

**- Uruwashiki Hito (ikimonogakari)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Demi apapun Jangan timpuk Saya dengan ending yang gaje ini! Sebelumnya Saya sudah bilang.. _"Ada pelaku sebenarnya juga_ _Sang Kambing hitam"_ bukan?**. **Sungguh Saya minta maaf dengan keanehan yang ada dalam cerita ini..

Maaf juga untuk keterlambatan update, Kata-kata yang tak mengenakan hati.

Terima kasih untuk doa Kalian juga ^^b. sepertinya hasil ujian Saya bisa bagus -cengengesan-. Terima kasih untuk Kalian yang selama ini mengikuti cerita ini!

Para Reviewers yang sudah bersedia memberikan jejak! Sungguh, terima kasih banyak!

Para Silent Readers yang diantaranya sudah mereview, Hyaa! Senang sekali Saya!

**.**

Terima kasih Banyak! Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan!

**Blessed Be,**

**.**

**.**

**15/06/2011**

**(21:19 PM)  
><strong>

**.**

**.**


End file.
